


Unknown

by Fanoffiction3759



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fiction, Gore, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Multi, OCs - Freeform, characters, church, practicewriting, sin - Freeform, ventstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanoffiction3759/pseuds/Fanoffiction3759
Summary: What is the true reason one sins? For pleasure? For coping? For surviving?For creating a temporary illusion that distracts the mind from the waves of reality?But when does sin..not be announced as sin? What if there was a definition of sin that could be excused?The sin of loveThe sin of passionThe sin of careCan we truly call these a sin? What makes them carve the path to the embers of Hell?And what if there was a way to avoid falling into the fires of regret and punishment?Micah is a 15-year old church boy who thought that life's mere purpose was to live to obey God. Any acts of sin come to a physical punishment, and to disobey completely means death.But his world has turned upside down after a series of events in which leads him to the big city, and there he learns about the newest generations beliefs and practices, loves and regrets, and questions that he himself has never been able to ask.Yet between all the chaos, something lurks within him, something powerful and controlling, something that could not only change him, but possibly everyone around him for all of eternity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

The sun rises to view the young natural grounds of earth, lighting every shaded and dark area and creating a reflection of light anywhere it's toxins could reach.

Truly, it was a blessed morning. Quite calm, peaceful, the morning is when the rage of day hasn't striked yet; it's a miracle of what could be possible if the human race had any sense of what true peace and freedom is.

Anyhow, as all mornings those who were quick to their morning chores began, mothers woke up from slumber and children still snored and snuggled into their pillows; their dreams were near it's end, either offering a smile, or offering the tears if a new day that would be swiped away with soft lips and small kisses of reassurance.

After all, they're just dreams, aren't they? Just a moment for the mind to unravel and allow the flow of creativity and the existence of new worlds to flood into both young and old; to weave the pressure of day into wonderful pages of books at night.

But dreams...could they come true? Could they perhaps become bored of the cage a human creates for them and squeezed out into the world?

Could dreams and nightmares haunt and bless the hidden side of the world, allow the chances of the impossible to become possible, to have the capability of creating a wormhole that turns a man insane?

An existent ability to travel in between worlds; without the risks of dying unless they were marked by death. Insanity and reality colliding into one.

Could such possibilities exist?


	2. 2

Now, as early as it was (as I've explained before in the precious chapter) the church bells of the village ring loudly, slowly of course, the man who had slept beside the bell for years had not yet reached the full strength; and he possibly never would, considering the fact that the churches bells were quite large in size and what carried the alarm was a rope, which only made the risk of the mans palms bleeding higher.

But there rang the bells, and whoever was in the vicinity of the ringing and continuous noise they had received what they're delivered every morning; a reminder, or alarm to others that the early morning had struck, and the beginning of the day was beginning to crawl into the little old village.

The village. It was quite a scenery, quite a location hidden by the forests and the trees, miles away from any other source of human life. Of course mine of the villagers minded this factor; on the contrary, it was safer with less people, it was more secretive, more calmer when the confliction wasn't present. Every man, woman and child were so well discipline and religious, the rules were rarely broken, and if they were, well...

That's a secret the village likes to keep. Today however, we take our focus to the church, and I do apologize for getting a little distracted with the descriptions, but it's necessary for the story.

The church was a fine built location; rather than the worn out and filthy houses in the village, it was made from stone, smooth and aligning, the proportions were impeccable. And within the church the children and the father himself were quite well, although there was always small situations that happened occasionally, the children would be quite rowdy and father would have to seize the moment to discipline the children. The scoldings were the same but as always it struck fear into the youngest of the group, and then they'd all have a moment to think of the sins they've committed.

Sins. Was it really sin for children to scurry around and play in the grass and watch the view of the village from the boss the church laid upon?

We once again take out focus somewhere else, in the church of course but to a character; the oldest boy of the group, Micah.

Micah was true to religion if we, the readers and author were capable of seeing him exist, but unfortunately he was seen as aggressive; disloyal and rebellious. He rolled his eyes yet kept his gaze to the ground as Father spoke of their so-called 'sinful behavior' and he did his best not to sigh in boredom.

In his point of view he could see absolutely nothing wrong with what they had done. Merely to play along in an aesthetic game, bonding with each other as they should was no sin any holy book would acquire. Perhaps Father was tired this morning; of course he was tired every morning, you could tell from the dark bags under his eye that he was no man to rest.

The scolding had ended soon an the children were to return to their sleeping quarters and read, and to the task they immediately complied, all but Micah. He took one strong look at Father as h calmed down the youngest of the children, the youngest sniffled in his arms, engulfed by the deep black robes of Father and being reassured that all would be fine if they obeyed.

It tugged at Micah's heart. He too had always craved the reassurance and affection; he was too old now to deserve any extra love Father could offer, but who was he to remorse over that? He hurriedly caught up with the others before Father would realize his presence and jumped onto his property in the sleeping chamber. Quickly he grabbed the one and only book they were allowed to read, the Bible and flipped to the page he was on.

To him the Bible was slightly vague; the descriptions were hard to decipher into his own life, and sometimes he'd find things that father does in which are considered sins.

Sins. Are all men of church free from the chains of what is considered wrong and right? Merely because they're priests and old they have an ability to hide away their lack of commitment and lies without being punished?

It made Micah upset from the bottom of his heart but he dared not to announce such things to the rest; it was best for all of them to be blind from the reality of things. After all, some of the children deeply loved and trusted Father; how could they not? He raised them and fed them and kept them away from the dark when the nights were too silent and the kept them from the danger when the storms came. He was the one who kept the tiles of the church over their heads, and all they had to do in return was be good.

But was the definition of good different to Father?

Time had flown by as Micah had zoned out into his thoughts, and before he could realize it he felt Sisters hands lowering his book and rubbing his palm.

"Micah my dear, breakfast has started; Father is awaiting for your arrival."

He flinched slightly from surprise but smiled warmly at Sister. She was the more motherly representation for the church; she kept it clean and she cooked, and when she was free from he chores she prayed.

He wondered why Sister would pray so much throughout the day; had she done more sins in her life before she was a daughter of church? She was no recent member of the church, she had been here perhaps longer than Father himself, the age cruising her skin with wrinkles and scars to represent her hardships in her life, maybe, maybe she wishes for God to forgive all of her sins she had committed when she was young, after all it always seemed that her time was close.

Returning to where we were Micah smiled and got off his bed. Sister insisted to hold his hand as she led him down the shallow halls. "I'll be going to the village to get more supplies my dear, and I've grown weak. I'll be glad to bring you along Micah."

"But Father wouldn't approve, would he?"

"I had already asked him my dear; he have me permission. Unless you wouldn't like to go?"

"No, no, please Sister, I'd love to join you and assist you."

That gave Sister a toothy grin, her wrinkles tightened on each end of her smile. She truly loved Micah; such a woes and polite boy, a curious one with such an intriguing personality.

She brought him to the food hall and walked him to his seat. There in front of him was displayed oatmeal, and not the bland soggy type. No, the oatmeal Sister made was always perfect. Never too sweet and never too bland with just the hint of cinnamon spice for extra flavor.

Micah thanked Sister and prayed quickly before he could dive into his breakfast; he wouldn't want to wait for it to be cold, and it was just the right temperature.

Breakfast went along smoothly and since Micah had the opportunity of going to the village, he happily assisted Sister in her morning duties, such as drying the dishes and cleaning the tables. He was in such hurry, and despite his stoic appearance the childish excitement bubbled inside of him.

Sister was happy that Micah was finally capable of going with her once more; it had been so long since she as taken any of the children out, and she too hurriedly finished her tasks before calling out to Micah.

"Dear you and I can wash those tables later; we haven't all day!" He jumped out in glee as he raced to Sister and grabbed her hand. "Let's go then!" Sister giggled softly.

"Of course; let us inform Father first, yes?" Micah couldn't wait, he was too impatient. "How about I wait for you outside sister? Please?" She smiled warmly at Micah. "Well, I suppose you can. Do get a basket from the kitchen first will you? I almost forgot it."

As Sister left to confront Father Micah did as told before he sat on the church's stairs, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter! I am posting all the chapters I've written so far, so hold on tight!


	3. Chapter 3

**_[warning: explicit content such as gore, harassment, and bullying]_ **

Along the way, they walked slowly, yet Micah's mouth spoke quickly, his questions were being answered by Sister who happily listened to him.

"Sister why is the church far from the village?" "The village is a bit unsanitary my dear. The church must always be clean. After all, it is a house to worship God."

"Then how come we always let them come in?"

"They wish to pray as well dearie." "But can't they go pray in their homes?"

"They certainly can, but it's much better for them to come to the church. Father guides them and preaches to save their souls."

"Sister could I be just like Father?" She giggled her soft little giggle, but deep inside this question gave her concerns. It's best to not explain why she's so concerned to hear that Micah would want to be a priest, for the sake of the story's plot.

They soon arrived, and Micah was excited but the scenery wasn't quite what he had in mind. He was slightly disappointed, and Sister could tell, but she held his hand and rubbed it softly. "Don't look so down now Micah, we haven't reached the market yet." He looked up at her with a hint of hope as she led him down the pathways of the village.

Dirty she said about the village? She's be quite right. The stains were easily spotted, even on the darkest of wood houses. Dung and and urine almost stenched the streets, it's odor almost so powerful that Micah gagged slightly and bored his mouth and nose with his sleeve, his washed and cleaned robes distracted his scents from the raging toxic air around them.

But the odors and filth subsided as they neared the market, which was in a small alleyway, between two large houses. It was smaller than what Micah had anticipated but it certainly caught his eyes. So small and yet as they walked down the alley it seemed wide. Widows were opened and women gossiped with each other across the windows while the men stood by the stands that offered all kinds of produce; meat, vegetables, fruits, and sweets...

Sister smiled at Micah; finally those gleaming eyes had returned and his childish state had been exposed to his new and exciting surroundings. Of course for Sister there was nothing special about walking into the village; she had been doing it as a task for years.

"How about you go and meet the other children my dear? I'm sure they'll like to meet you."

"Can I really Sister!?" "Yes, you can but please make sure you don't go far. I won't be able to see you with my terrible sight." Part of her statement was true, but her eyesight was absolutely perfect. She could see a spider trot on the ground, she could see the fur of pigs in a hen, and she can see a ring all muddled up in dirt near a pile of bushes and leaves.

Yes, she was still quite perky for her age. Going back to Micah he gave Sister a soft squeeze of the hand before being released into the unknown area; he felt his adrenaline gradually rise as he searched for the children.

But unfortunately to say, the children had no intentions of meeting him. In fact, they wished to avoid him at all cost, all but few in a small gang. After Micah's search his excitement had dribbled away..why weren't the children out to play?

He hissed and yelped as he felt something shard and thick his the back of his head. He rubbed his new injury and turned around to find a rowdy group of kids; a few younger than him and only one older than all of them. They snickered as Micah glared at them and rubbed his bruise.

"What was that for?" "We were makin sure you ain't a witch," the oldest sneered. Micah furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm not a witch," he said. A witch? Were they not non-existent? He had only heard of them dying in the tales Father had once read to them.

Once again he was hit with a rock and he hissed. "Stop that!" Micah barked. The oldest one scoffed. "You weren't paying attention. I get to hit you every time you don't listen."

"And who said you could do that? Whose authority were you given charge to?" This time he had dodged the rock.

"Quit it!" "Did you see that? He really is a witch, just like that old hag." Micah stiffened. Deep down he knew they were speaking of Sisters presence. "Yeah,legend has it that she's lived for over two hundred years, and she ears cars to stay alive." One of the few said. Micah growled. "She isn't no witch! She's a very kind and old lady who's on a much more honorable path than you filthy rats!"

The oldest was triggered by this comment. He took out another rock from his pocket, but this one, was much more larger. Micah backed away but was pulled back by the boys hard grip. "Let me go! You're filthy!" Micah yelled. The boy huffed as he stricken down at Micah with his weapon.

Immediately the blood slithered it's way down from Micah's forehead, a bruise and a cut set Micah's focus back. He groaned, allowing himself to realize what had happened but he was once again struck with another blow.

"I always hated the church orphans like you," the boy spat in Micah's face. "You always think you're better, well let me tell you something, you bitch."

He raised the rock one more tome, and this blow was meant for death, a killing blow right to the head. "You're no better than the slaves we people like to shit on." His hand was released from it's oppressed position and down once again he aimed for Micah's face.

But it had stopped. It stopped mid-air, and there was no way of moving his arm unless he wanted to break it into two. He struggled and grunted as he still attempted to hit Micah, and when he finally out enough force a large crack and a hollering scream came quickly.

All the kids gasped. His bone poked out of the skin, and his fingers trembled wildly. The rock fell to the ground followed by blood and tears.

The oldest pet go of Micah who had regained his consciousness and fell back. He watched as a crowd began forming around them and as the father of the boy came to his aid, Sister had arrived to the scene and called out for Micah in a hurry. The children screamed when they saw her. The legend they made up wasn't something they did to intimidate Micah, no, they had a genuine belief that Sister was a witch.

"Micah, dear you're bleeding!"  
"He's not bleeding as much as my sin!" The man barked. "Look at my boys arm! We'd have to cut this off because of that rascal of yours!"

Sister pulled Micah into her arms and frowned. "Do not call a boy of church that way in such a manner! Do you not see the boulder your son held!? What could he have possibly done with it? Why, I think he deserves that broken arm."

The man growled in anger as he glared at Sister, but she was right, and there wasn't any way she would back down to the man. "Then let us speak to Father about this," he sneered "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear."

For a moment both Micah and Sister had stiffened. Father hearing about such an incident? A boy whose arm was broken by....

What did he break it with? Micah stiffened even more at the thought but Sister rubbed his back softly. She would make sure Micah would reach no more harm and especially no severe punishment.

So, agreeing to the man terms all four had returned to the church; Micah volunteered to carry the basket despite his injured form, and the it whimpered and seethed in pain with tears staining his dirtied face. When they reached the doors of the church Micah was shocked to see Father waiting, and his heart plummeted to his stomach as fear overcame him. Sister gazed at Father and took the basket from Micah.

"Go get cleaned dearie; you're drenched in dirt and blood."

"But Sister, F-Fath-"  
"He won't do anything Micah. And I'll make sure of it. Go on now, go wash up. I'll have to check your injuries later." Micah weakly smiled at Sister as he hurried to the front steps where Father awaited for them. He bowed slightly as he looked at the ground before he ran inside and to the washroom to clean.

The injury in his head was a mere bruise, and there was another in again in his forehead, but he had two large cuts in his right cheek and the side of his face; right beside the ear. Sister arrived quickly and got to washing Micah up carefully. She worked with him as if he was a delicate jewel; a weak stone that was utterly precious. Micah's energy was easily drained after he long cleansing, an he struggled to keep his eyes open. He assumed that he would return to his daily duties but he didn't. Instead, Sister led him past the other orphans and to the sleeping quarters, carrying him the entire way. He was certainly quite heavy, and he was of course old enough to go to bed himself but Sister wished to tuck him into bed himself.

"Sister..I need to go pray," Micah mumbled as Sister laid him down in his bed. She giggled and covered him. "Well, you're all soaked out from today dearie; I think a little rest will do you good, maybe even a little soup after you wake up." Micah mustered a smile and yawned. He was given a motherly kiss on the forehead before being left alone to bask in his dreams. He could hear Sister walked the rest of the curious children away from the chamber and distracted them while Micah rested peacefully.


	4. 4

_**[WARNING: explicit content such as pedophilia and grooming]** _

Micah felt a soft hand brush his hair away from his swollen face, so faint the touches were, he almost didn't feel them until the same actions were made again; this time his consciousness was returning, and he realized that he was sweating badly, he drenched his sheets quite a bit.

He furrowed his brows as he opened his eyes and instead of seeing Sister as he had guessed it was Father; a soft smile at his lips and half closed eyes looking down at Micah. Father was thinking...how small Micah's size was and yet he was growing; he was older and more knowledgeable but his innocence..his innocence was still there. Being a church boy didn't offer any opportunities to reach information of the outside world; and so to Father Micah was still considered a young and blind child.

Micah's heart plummeted as he quickly sat up, he organized his hair and apologized with a mumble. Father stopped him and rubbed his hand. "Don't worry Micah my boy, I'd just like to see you in my quarters. I'd like to have a word with you."

"I, I'm in trouble?" "No, not unless you were the one who broke the boys arm, which he says you did. But Id like to learn the truth from you Micah." He helped Micah get out of bed, and he held his hand as he led him out of the chamber and to his room.

His room was both an office and a bedroom; a fireplace was carved into the walls, and it was always on; the fire always crackled in his room, and the light lingering smell of burnt oak always filled the room. Micah took a deep breath as he entered Fathers room. Despite the reassurance he had received, his hairs still stood up and he trembled so lightly. Now, it's true that I did say he was a more rebellious child but I've stated that towards his curiosity and his observations; he disagrees and corrects when truly, he should be quiet rather than outspoken.

But now is not the time to explain. Father sat down in his large cushioned chair and offered Micah to sit on his bed. "I've heard a lot about today my boy," Father began. Micah whimpered softly and nodded, he fiddled with his fingers and looked down at the ground. Father sighed softly and pat his lap.

"Sit here Micah, don't be afraid now, I'm not going to punish you." Micah leaped down from the bed and obeyed Father. "I-I don't remember how he broke his a-arm," he mumbled and Father looked down at Micah, a serious and stoic look on his face, and suspicion rose. But he could tell that Micah had no knowledge of what had happened after he was assaulted. He knew Micah wouldn't lie, why he's raised this boy ever since he was a baby.

"Why did he hurt you Micah?"  
"H-he called Sister a witch..I just wanted to defend her.." He answered softly. It made Fathers heart melt... But more desirable emotions began rising to the surface ad he rubbed Micah's waist so softly, he felt Micah shiver and his toes curl, and it offered him the sinful delight of temporary lust.

"You did well Micah but..you know of the rules my boy, correct?"

"Yes sir." "Well then, I'm only giving you a measly task as a punishment," he have Micah a kiss on the forehead.  
"I only ask of you to Re-read the rules of the Church before studying the Bible tomorrow." Micah felt himself unravel after hearing his final punishment. Those tasks were quite easy for him; he had done it so many times that he wondered if Father was alright. Truly though, Father wasn't.

Especially now. As he offered kisses, he managed to reach Micah's neck causing him to flinch, and the guilty-gut feeling filled him as he shivered. "F-father what are you doing?" He asked in a sudden panicked voice. He was alarm by his actions, it made him feel a little too warm, Father was too caring and..and there was something to his affection that made it feel sinful. He couldn't place his finger on it. But most of those feeling were erased after Father chuckled softly.

"My boy, I always see you looking at the others in jealousy. I'm merely giving you fatherly affection," the very last part was mumbled as he placed on last lingering kissed on Micah's neck. "Doesn't it make you feel happy?"

It did. It made him feel warm...was that the definition of happy in another form? He assumed so. Nothing had happened after that; Father gave him a warm hug that lasted a little longer before letting Micah go with a smile. "You need to eat; I'll take you to Sister, she's prepared something special for you."

And by that statement, true happiness was created. But deep down inside, the fear and gout was masked. Now though he had no time to think about anything as his stomach rumbled. Father chuckled and took him to Sister.

Despite her happy smile and her usual caring attitude, she felt guilty, almost sorry about her secret. As she offered Micah his dinner the weight of her thoughts got lighter...but she knew that at some point it'll grow so heavy that the truth will return.

**_Authors note: before I end this chapter I would like to say that I do NOT support pedophilia, and of any of you have recently or experienced assault of an adult, tell someone. Don't keep it in you._ **


	5. 5

_**[WARNING: explicit content, sexual assault, abuse, and pedophilia]** _

Time continued. Weeks passed, the days went by quickly, and yet despite all the hours they had, they followed the simple schedule.

Wake up, wash up, eat, study, pray, eat, wash up, sleep. That was it. For the others, nothing interesting was going happened, they found ways to entertain themselves at night, or they'd wake up a little earlier than Father and Sister would allow them to play. She would of course warn them of Fathers arrival, and they'd return, giggling and happily prepared for the day ahead of them.

As for Micah, well, he was doing seemingly good. He would help sister on her duties to distract himself and when the children were out to play he'd watch his non-biological siblings.

They're non-biological. The church was basically an orphanage. It made Micah feel....unhappy. Unwanted, abandoned. He had a precious family before, didn't he? He had a loving mother and father...where did they go? Why didn't they want him? How was he here? And WHY was he here? Was he forced to be in the church? Well without the church, where would he live? Where would he find food and care?

The thoughts weighed his attention. He was either zoned out or he gave an attitude and ignored everyone. Sister had of course taken note of his actions. He was growing, and as he got older of course he'd do such things, it was natural...but it sent signals.

The time was to come soon. And she must be prepared for it.

.....time. Such a rascal, isn't it? Time, it's what speeds out lives, it's what make day into day and what makes night into night. Time is angered upon so many...they've wasted their time. The clock speeds up sometimes, doesn't it?

But Micah's time, it would make sure to go on it's own pace. Fast or slow, no matter how slow time would become, it cannot stop what fate had waiting for the poor boy.

But the days went on, his attitude worsened, he'd find himself crying late at night. He yelled at the others, avoided their questions and ran away from them when they cried. He would hide when Father called and searched for him.

What had changed all of the sudden?  
"Micah! To my quarters; now!" Father hollered. Micah glared at him and crossed his arms. He then reluctantly stormed to Fathers chambers and sat on his bed and glared at the ground.

Oh Micah, what did the stone cold floor do to you?

It was the evening now; the children were tucked into bed, and Sister was awake, cleaning away, nearing Fathers office. Father sat across from him in his large cushioned chair, instead of that soft charming smile he now stared at Micah coldly.

"You've changed Micah." He was surprised to receive a scoff from the boy on his bed. Father now glared at Micah. "Watch your behavior Micah, I am holding myself back." Micah gulped but he didn't show any fear. Father was in his late forties, he had grown old. What makes him think he'll be capable of working his limo muscles into punishments?

"What is going on Micah? Whats gotten into you?" "Nothing father," he snapped. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Stay!" Father barked, and without another word he complied. "I have been kind to you, and not once have you been punished. I've allowed the children to play when they believe I'm asleep. What in Gods name has you upset?"

"...I was abandoned. My family, they didn't want me." Father stayed quiet, but some expression was on his face; it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Shocked, angry...and something else. Something that had a sinful meaning towards it, something dark and twisted.

"-what's the point of me living? If I've already disappointed my parents then what's the point of obeying God! He hates me-"

_SMACK!_

Silence echoed. Micah was in tears, his cheek was numb from pain, he felt his skin sizzle as it turned red and reacted from the hit. He looked up at Father who had the most intimidating look.

He'll never forget the expression. But now the pain had overwhelmed him and he whimpered as he rubbed his cheek. His tears flowed silently. It had been so long since he'd been hit, an even during those times he was capable of handling it. Never once was a frat amount of force used to harm him.

"Micah.." Father whispered softly and hugged him. Micah hugged back and sniffled; it didn't matter what he did. He wanted to feel love of someone else again. He wanted to be loved an valued, he didn't want to think about parent or family or siblings. He was carefully placed on Fathers lap, his sides rubbed softly as he continued to cry and hide his face. It didn't matter if he'd soak Fathers cloak; he deserved it anyway.

"I'm so sorry my boy.." Father whispered continuously. Micah pulled away and Father wiped his tears away. It made Micah feel warm inside again. Father planted small kisses on Micah's now newly swollen cheek, then, he went to his forehead. Micah closed his eyes, sleepiness beginning to drag him down to unconsciousness.

Until he felt a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. He widened his eyes as Father pressed his lips against Micah's, his eyes barely open. Micah didn't react. It made his insides hotter and his stomach twisted.

He didn't like this..he didn't want it. So he cringed lightly and pulled away. He thought it would be more than just enough to inform Father that he had no interest of doing that, but Father, didn't stop.

He kept going. He kissed his neck, and he neared His collarbone. Micah whined, and wriggled around. "F-father please stop," he said in again, a panicked and fearful voice. Father rubbed his thighs and dipped his hand under Micah's cloak to rub the soft skin beneath.

"Father no, I-I don't like this," Micah rasped out, his fear and panic plunged him into guilt. Father replied with a quick sharp look. "Don't worry Micah..I'll purify you."

Purification for sin and breaking a humane law to do the inhumane? To act and force yourself upon a child that knows no better? To scar the innocence, to break the wall of virginity... What made him ever believe that these actions were purification? And what made him believe that Micah would trust his words?

Father edged near Micah's crotch, rubbing the sensitive skin beside it as he licked Micah's forming Adams Apple.

"Father! S-stop, I don't like it, please! I'm sorry for what I did!" He yelled out, but his voice was muffled by Fathers hand. Micah's eyes went wide when he felt a warm hand nuzzle his crotch.

It didn't feel good anymore; no, it was just terrifying. He wanted Father away; he wanted to run away.

And so it happened once more. Force, so strong and powerful pushed Father away from Micah, it made him fly to the wall and hit it harshly. Micah gasped; and then he jumped and sprinted away. He wouldn't wait for that to happen again. He heard his name being called, but he didn't dare respond.

Without second thoughts he opened the door of the church and leaped down to the cold night; and down the path he went to hide between the trees. His heart pounded, his ears ringed, his eyes teared up, he shivered from the cold.

Where was he to go? Where would he hide? The village was too small, and he had no time to pack his items. Not like there were any to pack. He panted loudly as he hid in a ditch large enough to fit him and sighed.

But the sounds of leave crackling under feet made him freeze. He covered his mouth to silence his deep breaths and stayed frozen in his spot. The leave crackling and steps got louder.

And then it came to a stop. He didn't peek to see who it was; he didn't see any feet whatsoever from his point of view. But he heard a soft recognizable and trustworthy voice.

"Micah, dearie, where could you have gone." "S-s-sister?" Sister flinched as Micah popped his head out of the ditch and pulled himself out before he hugged her and cried.

"Sister F-Father..h-he t-touched me a-and kissed me; a-and then he flew t-to the w-wall and I ran away," he spoke through sobs. Despite how much a sisters heart ached, there was no time. He pulled him away and kneeled to his level.

"Micah, my beautiful gifted boy..." Micah gasped at Sister. She was no longer wrinkly and old; she looked beautiful and young. Her hair flowed in the wind, she wore nothing to cover it. Micah could recognize her though by her eyes and sweet coated words.

"You don't belong here Micah. You have so much potential.." She hugged him as she teared up. "I'm going to miss you my Angel,"

"Sister what do you mean?" "I don't have time to explain it," she reached into he robes and pulled out a necklace and hurriedly put it on Micah. "Keep this with you at all times. When you are in need of help, I will guide you."

"Sister..are you a witch?" She giggled softly, a crack in the midst of it. It sounded forced and reluctant as her tears flowed.

"I am no witch dearie, but I am an Angel. Travel safe." He kissed his forehead.

"I will watch you." Before Micah could respond he felt his body go numb. His body melted and formed into nothing but thin atoms in the air, and he could only hear the soft whispering a of Sisters words.

"utilitatem tuam tollere remitte ei sacrorum suorum docent, illi mea Bene, magnificum esse docet...."

Then it was all black.  
It was dark for such a long time.  
Yet no time was wasted as Micah prepared for either death, Hell, or Heaven.

**_Authors note: once gain Id like to say that I do not support pedophilia, and to those who have suffered from sexual assault (or any other assult) please consult someone you trust. You deserve to be heard._ **


	6. 6

Loud noises, blaring through his ears, lights flashing everywhere, motion of feet and strange machines went up and down, right and left. Tall building touched the clouds, standing firm on the ground. There were barely any shadows to longer and watch in. What was this place?

Micah had woken up to find himself dirty and covered in the dirty water of the sewers; he didn't know that though, and without the thought of the stench he took in his surroundings. It was overwhelming, too loud, too busy, it made Micah's heart pound fast.

Where had Sister taken him too? Or rather, where was his Angel taking him? He remembered the events of last night, it pulled at his heart with guilt, fear, and sadness. He wanted to go back. He didn't care if he's be punished, or touched or used, he just wanted to return to his home.

But that was never home anyway. Why would he return? There was a reason he was sent here. He just had to find out.

He spent hours walking up and down sidewalks. He zigzagged, he turned left, he turned right, he went uphill and he went downhill and he went everywhere were he was able to go. His feet ached, he smelled awful, and the machines were always creating those noises; it annoyed him greatly.

And the people; the people bewildered him. Women wore pants, shorts, dresses, and he could see breasts of all sizes through their outfits and it made him ashamed. The men too wore pants and shorts and short sleeved shirts and all kinds of outfits Micah had never seen, nor thought that they fit their masculine bodies well.

..was he in Hell? He looked around curiously. He could see stuff models posing, with those ridiculous outfits displayed. There was amazing scents of food coming from other buildings, it made Micah's stomach rumble. He wanted to eat and badly, but..what would happen if he tried entering a building? Would he be chopped into bits for the demons around him? Would his throat burn from poison they could have possibly put in the meal?

He shuddered and walked more. It was nearing the afternoon but he couldn't tell. Now he felt so..heavy, afraid, insecure, cold, and starving. Who could he trust? Who would take a look at a dirtied boy in robes an assist him? Everyone was too busy enjoying or going through their day to notice a small sized boy walk past them as around them, except one.

An officer. Though Micah did not know. The officer looked at Micah sympathetically, watching the boy limp and fiddle with his fingers as he looked around confused. So stray. He decided he'd confront Micah, talk with him. Perhaps he had lost his family in some street and was looking for them, or he was homeless and needed to go somewhere. Either way, he pat Micah's shoulder softly. "Hey kid are you-"

Micah screamed and flinched as he fell to the floor, startled of the large palm that settled on his shoulder. He curled up right there in the ground, covering his face and neck the best he could. The officer looked at him shocked. That certainly wasn't the reaction he had expected, and now a few were looking his way.

He cleared his throat and kneeled down. "Hey, hey, are you okay? I'm sorry for doing that-" "Leave me alone Demon! Leave me!" Micah yelled under his arms.

...Demon...? Well that was rude. But he couldn't think up of something funny; now he was too deeply concerned. "Kid, I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me."

He didn't expect Micah to sob. He most literally fell into a panic attack; he choked in his tears and sobbed loudly as he shook his head and mumbled:  
"What have I done? What did I do wrong, Sister why, why, why!?"

The officer watched, now completely unsure of what to do. This boy was obviously a little insane; whatever he went through seemed to have broke him from the inside. Unless of course there was a story behind all this, in which as we all know that there was. He finally sat down, beside Micah and stayed not too far, but a safe distance. Who knows of he was going to attack.

"Look, kid..calm down okay? I just want to help. Take deep breaths with me here alright? You're going to be okay." Micah stopped his mumbling, and the officer was afraid he just passed out, until he heard a large intake of breath coming from him and a large sniffled sigh. "That's it kiddo. Let's do that three more times. How about you sit up doing it with me?" Micah shook his head. Embarrassed as he was, he still wasn't prepared to look at the fellow stranger. The officer nodded, and allowed Micah to stay huddled into a ball in the ground. "Okay; three more times, just like I said. Ready?"

They did the three calming and over exaggerated breathing exercise, which Micah felt himself more calmer after doing so. He picked himself up and sat up as he finally took the chance to look at the man.

He didn't look like a demon...He had this soft smile and relaxed position. He smiled back the same way before looking at the officer with slight fear. "Am I in Hell?"

He flinched when the strangely dressed man chuckled deeply. "Son you're in the city."

"What's...what's a city..?"

...Wait. The officer looked at him bewildered. "Where you're at right now; this is a city." Micah looked around and then pointed at the machines. "And those; what are they?"

"Kid....you've never seen a car before..?" Micah shook his head. The officer then assumed that Micah could possibly have amnesia, but to this extent..? No, there was something strange with Micah, this wasn't just a health condition. He was literally wide eyed and looking around like a newborn baby and his questions weren't like any questions a kid would ask, especially at his age.

"Hey son, what's your name?" "Micah, sir." "What's your last name?" "I-I don't have a last name. I'm an orphan."

Well, at least he got something. "Right, Micah, how about you come with me? I'll help you find your way." Micah looked at him nervously and fiddled with his fingers. "A-are you sure I-I'm not in Hell sir?" "I'm a hundred percent sure Micah. There's no fire here to torturous you." Micah looked around one more time before taking a deep breath and stood up.

Throughout this entire time, not one had broken in their conversation, and not a being cared whether of not an orphan roamed the streets. Was it due to the lack of love? Lack of humanity? Have they, and have we lost our gift of gifting others homes and love?

Perhaps so. Perhaps we've become so bland that no longer would we care of the men of the streets die; after all...was it not them who made the mistake?

...keep your ignorance until you too become like the helpless on the street. Then you'd understand.

The officer guided Micah to his car, once again reassuring Micah that his vehicle was not a Demon in disguise.


	7. 7

**_[WARNING: explicit content such as strong language]_ **

"Good afternoon Thomas!" Micah looked around at the building he entered, which was strangely blue and white, the only colors there were was black for the desk that was before him and the plants that sprinkled the room with a little green. The floors were marbled and covered in specks of black.

He had completely lost focus and forgotten where he exactly was as he bent down and began to rub the floor with the edge of his sleeve.

"Micah, what are you doing?" Thomas said calmly despite his surprise. Micah merely looked at him confused. "The floor. It's dirty; see the specks?"

"Micah, those are part of the floor, like paint." "What's paint?" Thomas sighed lightly. "How about I explain to you when we get you cleaned? For now why don't you sit over there?" He motioned and helped Micah get up and walked him to the chair beside the desk.

The man whistled softly and shook his head. "You weren't joking." "Yeah, I'm kinda worried that we might be dealing with an..abused kid, you know? One that's cooped up and all that."

"Yeah, I feel you there but he doesn't look like those type of kids." He hummed softly and then snapped. "Let's do a DNA test! We'll figure out who his family is and question them."

Thomas nodded excitedly. Of course he was too idiotic and tired to think of an idea such as that, and he felt ashamed for not thinking of so beforehand. "Should I take him to the lab?" "It's closed today, remember the incident that happened mate?"

Oh right. It exploded. Thomas sighed. "Where am I gonna take him then, he can't be out there alone-" "Exactly. Take him home and keep him with you until the lab is open again. Trust me, what's the worse the kid can do? You said it yourself; he doesn't even know what a toy is."

Thomas sighed in both frustration and worry. He would have been more enthusiastic about Micah of it wasn't for the movie night he promised with his son, and he wasn't so sure if they could watch in quiet if Micah was so questionable like he as now.

He was even trying to eat the leaves. Thomas nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay Tom. You can do it. Just, give him the bath, find him a place to sleep..yeah, yeah I can do it." He smiled lightly to himself as he walked up to Micah. "Hey kiddo, you're going to be staying with me for a couple of nights while we try to find where you live." He slowly pulled away the leaves Micah attempted to eat. "You can get washed up, maybe eat a little, and I'll have a place where you can sleep. How does that sound?"

Micah paused to look at Thomas. He was so overwhelmed with the new environment that his attitude was more of a child's; but he nodded anyway and got off of his chair and held Thomas's hand, silently walking at his pace. His hand was soft and smaller, it wrapped around four of Thomas's five fingers as he stared off into space, the paranoia of being led into a trap was now nonexistent. As they drove down the streets Micah felt the tug of exhaustion on his eyes and body. He slumped lightly and he laid his head against the window and closed his eyes softly.

He have out a little yawn which Thomas had no attention to before he fell into deep, uncomfortable sleep. Thomas only noticed that Micah was asleep when they reached his house.

Now it was going to be much harder to clean him up. Micah smelled terrible and his robes were dirty and withered; he'd have to wake up Micah for the sake of not scaring him when some stranger begins taking his clothes off while he's asleep.

He nudged Micah softly receiving a small flinch in his sleep before he nudged him once more, this time Micah woke up with his eyes barely opened as he looked at Thomas tiredly.

"We're at my place Micah, you need to wash up and eat." Micah mumbled softly to Thomas as an answer and unbuckled his seat belt, though he had struggle with it Thomas lenses a hand and taught him quickly about seat belts before he walked him to the front door.

This house was first his mothers; the grieving house is what his family called it. She had bought it after her divorce and took half of the six kids she and her husband had. It was a bit large, almost to the size of a regular mansion, but a bit smaller. It had a nice compact garden and greenhouse in the back and the front yard was mowed to perfection.

Thomas opened the door and walked Micah inside, slowly though since Micah's walking was slow. He hurriedly brought him to the bathroom, his son wasn't here yet which meant he was out with his friends, in which case he'd have to call him to come back since it was getting late. Micah sat on the toilet seat and tapped at it curiously. He had never seen a toilet seat. It amazed him with how clean and comfortable it was.

"Micah, your bath is ready," Thomas smiled lightly at him. Micah opened his eyes and smiled as he got up and unbuttoned his robes. "That chair is comfortable," he said as his ribs fell to the ground. Thomas looked at the toilet.

"That's a toilet Micah." "What do you do with it?" "You uh...you use it to..poop, kiddo." Micah got in the bath and giggled. "You're lucky that you have a toilet. We used a bucket and when it was filled we would out it on the dirt. It made it soft and good for planting." "That's uh....thats nice..?" "It was uncomfortable."

Micah looked at him as he sat in the warm bath Thomas prepared for him some clothing. He hoped that his son would arrive late as he passed the closed door of his bedroom. But the minute he passed it, it opened to reveal his teenager son looking at him with suspicion, disappointment, and utter boredom.

"Hey dad. Where you taking those clothes?" Thomas yelped as he dropped a few underclothing and picked them up. "O-oh uh, just the bathroom, I'll be ready for the movie in a minute, but I'd like you to meet someone-" "what some girl you're dating?" "Max I'm single, and still single, follow me."

Max sighed and reluctantly followed his father. He was adopted by Thomas back when he was twelve and had been living with him for four years. Gradually he realized that Thomas was a very, very isolated and socially awkward man for his age; and being an officer was the only thing that allowed hi to practice his communication skills. He was never good with restaurants, never good with co-workers and certainly not good with catching a women's eye. Then again, he always avoided them and managed to go through his life without having a good conversation with one, except for his mother, aunts, sisters, and grandmothers.

Micah hummed as he waited for Thomas and played with the water. His hair covered his face slightly and stuck to his skin. He felt comfortably want under the water and bubbles of soap that soaked him, and it reminded him of the church, where they merely used ice cold River water to wash up, and they'd heat it only of necessary.

He flinched when the door opened but he turned and smiled at Thomas, and then looked curiously at the young boy who seemed just a year not older then him. The boy looked at him stunned before looking at him dully and frowning. There seemed to be a hint if jealousy, an instant new sprout of hatred. With this Micah turned and felt his cheek shear up slightly as Thomas put the new attire in the counter and brought Max closer to introduce.

"Micah, this is my son, Max. Max, this is Micah. He'll be staying with us for a while until we figure things out. Micah looked up and slightly at Max before he looked away quickly and nodded. "I-it's nice to meet you Max." Max paused and scoffed. "He acts like a faggot."

From those Micah stiffened. He'd heard the word 'faggot' before. It was an insulting term for homosexuals in which are also known as sinners, abandoned by God...it made Micah's heart drop and he stared at the water.  
"MAX!" Thomas yelled at him. "Watch your language son. I won't tell you twice." Max rolled his eyes. "Sure dad, whatever, I'll go to bed. Screw movie night." Micah watch as Max left, leaving Thomas slightly disturbed.

Micah didn't know why or for whatever reason Max could possibly be jealous. And now that he had just met him he was afraid; afraid to cause quarrel with Thomas and his own flesh and blood. He sighed softly and looked back down at the water mumbling,"I'm sorry sir,"

Thomas looked at Micah, and immediately he know exactly why he was apologizing. "Don't be, it'll be okay. He's...not used to me bringing someone over." Micah nodded but his mood hadn't changed. Thomas sighed as smiled softly at Micah. "Kiddo, look at me," Micah looked at him with his gloomy eyes and his tired expression, a mixture of hurt brought it all together. But Thomas smiled nonetheless and said softly, "I am very glad you're here Micah, and hopefully, Max will warm up to you." Micah smiled softly and nodded before yawning again.

Thomas chuckled softly as he drained out the water and brought the towel to Micah and assisted him in drying up. He dressed him old clothing, Max's old clothing to be precise. The size fit perfectly on him, it was only slightly baggy, but Micah didn't mind, his focus was to rest after a long day.

As both Thomas and Micah walked down the hallway, Max watched with pity, jealousy, and anger. And yet despite all that, he managed to smile softly as his father put Micah to bed before leaving him to be and getting movie night ready. Why would he smile, he had no clue. But he returned to making an upset expression as he went back downstairs and to the living room.


	8. 8

Days had passed, and soon enough the lab was once more open for use. In the past few days, Micah had done his best to avoid Max for the sake of convenience, and he spoke to Thomas frequently, learning more and more about the modern world and it's perks.

He was fascinated by the TV, and the bathroom equipment and the kitchen. He especially loved the garden. Unlike Sisters garden which was dull and full of vegetables only, he enjoyed the space there was to run around in the grass and tend to the flowers in the greenhouse without anyone watching him; the fences that were put up were also another favorite for Micah.

He was taken out when Thomas had shifts and was free to explore and enter stores. It was so much cleaner and less hidden, the ships were small or large and each place had different items all organized into different isles or rows for display.

They also went to restaurants too, but more of the quick, fast food types since once again, Thomas was on duty when he took Micah out.

"Oh Micah! You've never rated a hot dog before, haven't you." He drove to a fast food building. Micah furrowed his brows. "You eat dogs?" Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "No, no kiddo, we call them hot dogs but trust me they're made out of beef." Micah hummed suspiciously as Thomas drove to the drive through and ordered three hot dogs, one with onions and relish, one with ketchup and mustard, and one with ketchup. The relish and onion belonged to Thomas while the one with ketchup belonged to Micah.

He stared at the hot dog intensively, humming suspiciously as he poked at the compact and cylinder shaped meat topped off with sauce and around it was bread cut in half to place the meat inside.

He smelled it, and what a weird scent it had. He took a small nibble and furrowed his brows more. "Micah you have to take a big bite." "Are you sure it's not made from dogs?" "I'm a hundred percent sure kiddo. Eat up."

He did as told and surprisingly it wasn't too bad. He managed to finish more than half by the time they went to the police station.

Thomas led Micah to the lab, and he smiled as Micah's eyes went wide. The lab looked amazing..well in Micah's point if view since most of what was here looked much different and inhumane to him, and without guidance from Thomas, it made him even more vulnerable. Thomas allowed Micah to look around and not touch anything as he greeted the scientist, Kindle and explained the issue to him.

"So you just found him roaming around? And he says he's from a church?" "That's right. He even showed me this necklace saying that his 'Sister' was an Angel who sent him here; you know the magical religious bull crap." Kindle raised a brow. "Can I see it?" Thomas called for Micah to come to him. "He hasn't been willing to take it off ever since he found it between the laundry."

Micah looked at the both of them curiously, mostly at Kindle himself. He was a young man but really he just looked like an overgrown teenage boy, with freckles covering his entire body and skin, except for the palm of his soft hands. He had stunning blue eyes that bopped an curly brown hair that was slightly long. He looked down at Micah with a soft, kind and safe smile as he kneeled down to Micah's level.

"Hey there Micah, I'm Kindle, I work at the lab here." He took out his hand and Micah immediately shook it. Kindles smile was a little wider as Micah let go. "So Thomas here tells me that an Angel brought you here. Isn't that amazing?" He nodded. "Father was doing these things that I didn't like and I ran away.."

Kindles smile faltered, ad he furrowed his brows. Micah stiffened in fear as Kindle looked at him with worry. "What kind of things..?" Micah shrugged and looked down at the floor fiddling with his fingers. Kindle looked up at Thomas who mouth the fact that Micah never told him that. Kindle changed the subject quickly to make sure his trust wouldn't be withered away by his question. "And did the Angel give you anything before you came here?" Micah smiled as his necklace appears from under his shirt; a bright glowing stone appeared in Micah's plan as he offered Kindle to watch with his eyes.

Kindle studied it as best as he could before nodded slowly and looking at Micah with a soft smile. "It's truly magical Micah." And indeed it was. It's glow that was produced on it's own without the offer of light to reflect on if and the way it was so smooth...a pearl shaped gem that was larger than the similar looking marble.

He stood up and reached to get a pair of gloves before asking Micah to come with him, and Thomas tagged along. Micah was first given a cup and he was politely ordered to urinate within the cup, like how the doctors ask you to so. He did, struggling just slightly and he washed his hands thoroughly before wrapping the enclosed cup with paper towels and handing it back to Kindle.

He was complimented on his consideration of keeping Kindles hands clean, despite the fact that he wore gloves. Next he was to give them a sample of his saliva by sticking a swab into his mouth and collecting the slime off of his inner cheeks. And finally, after doing this they only had one more thing.

Blood. Micah sat nervously in a chair with his arm out while Kindle found a small tube and a needle. He looked back at Micah and took a small napkin. "This might hurt a little and if you don't like blood look away. I promise it's quick once we find a vein." Micah nodded and Thomas sighed as he watched; he was right beside Micah who gripped onto his sleeve tightly in fear and panic. Instead of looking away as Kindle had advised he watched him poke around with his finger before keeping it on one spot and rubbing it with the napkin before he inserted it into his arm.

He flinched from the pain and hissed softly. He pulled Thomas closer and whined as he wriggled around. It felt so unnatural and so strange to watch the blood spurt into the tube, the pain slightly worsened and Micah whined more when he had tried to pull away bit Kindle held his arm. "We're almost done Micah, it's okay." Thomas rubbed Micah hand. "Remember t breathe slowly Micah. Remember that."

Breathe slowly. That's what he did. As the needle was pulled out and the tube was closed he breathed slowly. A band aid was placed on his small injury and Kindle smiled. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" "No sir," Micah responded. Kindle grinned and took off his gloves and reached into a drawer to pull out a lollipop. He offered it to Micah. "This was for being really good today."

Now as simple as offering a lollipop to a patient, Micah felt some surge of happiness inside him. He did good. Kindle thanked him for that. Even though he struggled to keep still as he drew out blood, he thanked Micah to reassure him that he was doing good.

It made him feel happy. He got off of the chair realizing that his right hand would stay a bit numb and sore for quite a bit, nonetheless he happily walked out with Thomas and Kindle. He snacked on his sweet prize as he watched Thomas and Kindle indulge in a quick conversation. Thomas looked slightly flushed as they talked, and before Thomas ran back to the car Micah saw Kindle smile softly with deep interest and true happiness.

Micah looked at him confused as Thomas put his seat belt on. "Kiddo, we gotta hurry back home, I think Max is back from school."

"Oh! Let's get him some dinner then, from the stores." "Great idea. Maybe he won't be as made when he sees that we got him a gift."

And so, they went to Max's favorite place and ordered his favorite dishes before driving safely back home. Indeed, Max was there, and unfortunately he did not seem happy of what they got him.

"Micah is it okay of you leave us for a few?" Thomas asked him. "Max and I need to have a talk." Micah of course obeyed Thomas's request and went upstairs, but he managed to overhear them talk.

"You're replacing me." "Max, I've told you this way too many times. It's just until we can find out where his family is."Max huffed. "Yeah right. You've spent so much time with him for the past few what? Two weeks? What about me? Am I just gonna he a little shut while he's with us?"

"Watch your tongue Max," Thomas warned. "I know that I've been distant and I know how much I'm focusing on Micah. But he needs help." "Then why did you even bring him here! You could've taken him to an orphanage!" He slammed the kitchen counter. "I'm sick and tired of seeing his face and having to put up with his ass, I'm sick of him! I HATE HIM!"

Micah paused to register those last words. He...hated..him...? Why did this hurt so badly? Why was it bringing him to tears?

He quietly went up the stairs and hurried to his room and hid away. He was bringing so much pain and trouble and for what? He sobbed silently in the shadows. Max hated him. Despised him, looked down at him and yet despite their lack of communication Micah cared.

And when theres care..there's emotions.  
  


Night swept by and Micah turned down the invitation to eat. He didn't leave his bedroom, and he didn't talk to Thomas, only a nod or the shake of the head was his response.

Max had stayed in his bedroom too. He did eat with his father but hey hardly talked to each other at the table. Unlike Micah he ignored his fathers worried and studied as he listened to music.

Thomas was unsure if what to do. He was too tired and stressed, but he wanted to so badly help the two boys. But isolation was what they wished for and so that was what he would offer them.

He sat on his couch and did his best to stay awake as the screen radiated light to the dark room. He couldn't pay much attention to what was happening on the show he was currently watching, but he felt this pressure against his side. He turned to see that Micah had arrived and sat close beside him, tired as well but he still watched.

He felt bad for disrespecting Thomas and yes he knew of Max's complaints but he was cold, and he wanted to apologize to Thomas. So he left his bedroom and checked on Max to find that he was asleep before he headed down.

"Hey Kiddo, wanna eat?" "No, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not talking to you properly." Thomas looked at him and smiled lightly. "That's okay. You needed some time on your own kiddo and I respect that." He didn't expect Micah to tear up when he looked at him. Thomas sat up properly before pulling him into a hug.

Micah wrapped his arms around his neck as he sniffled and Thomas rubbed his back, staying quiet while he calmed Micah down. Deep down he felt a surge of relief and hope. He wasn't just he failure he thought he'd be yet. And Micah was poof of that.

After the small session of tears, Micah had drifted off to sleep in Thomas's arms. Thomas realized this and carried Micah back to his room. He was very light, which had Thomas surprised; despite what how much headed ah eat he was still too easy to carry.

As soon as he out him to bed his phone called and he sighed as he responded. Just who would call this late at night?

"Hello?" "Hey Tom! It's Kindle; I have the results." Thomas smiled from the news. "Well?" "It's insane."

"There's no records of him." Thomas froze. "W-what?" "There's no records of him, no papers, no birth certificates and no records of any schools he could have participated in." Thomas ran his finger through his hair. "What the Hell are we gonna do now?"

Kindle sighed and yawned. "I'm not sure. But what I think you should do is take Micah in. Get him into some school, do the usual procedures and I'm sure it'll be fine..hopefully." He gulped a bit. "Yeah you're right..I'll see what I can do about it."

He thanked Kindle before he hung up and sat back down on the couch. If there really were no papers....could what he had said was true...?


	9. 9

School, doctor appointments, the court, home, Max being overly dramatic, and all this time Micah watched as Thomas out himself under the stress he never thought he would ever be in again. The bills piled up, the cash was running dry and Thomas was exhausted from the extra hours that he took.

He contacted his siblings who were still in connection with him and embarrassingly asked for assistance on finance. He was in dire need of it. Now you may ask; what's the point of helping him Tom? What's so bad about putting him in the foster system and being done with it?

The truth was clear. Thomas cared for Micah, he had set a place in his heart that made him go soft for the naive boy. He was too polite and helpful, and his presence was so relaxing. It hurt his heart to ever see Micah guilty or upset for making Thomas do what he'd done.

But it was over soon. Now, all three of them were at the mall, and they began looking for clothes so Micah could wear them to school. He had been only wearing oversized shirts that belonged to Thomas and hand-me-downs from Max.

He walked through the isles so panicked about his decisions. So many colors and designs, all the styles were so unique..what could he choose?

Max and Thomas helped. Well, it was more of Thomas helping than Max, who was offering so much more vulgar attire. "Max, put that away-"

"Look Micah, this is called a tank top, look how pretty it is with the rainbow."

"I-it says gay on it..and it's to short." "Trust me, these are the latest fashionable outfits." Thomas groaned as he took the hook from Max and put it back. "If you're going to keep doing that you can go back in the car," Max rolled his eyes and as he and Thomas argued, Micah had found something wonderful.

"Is it okay if I can try this?" He asked and showed them what he chose. It was a thin black turtle neck. Thomas smiled warmly and nodded. "Let's put that in the cart, and let's look for more?" Micah modded excitedly as Max once again riled his eyes and went on his phone to distract himself.

Truly, he was jealous of Micah, still enraged by his naive smile and polite attitude and his mercy, god dammit! How could he be so..so different!?

Max couldn't explain his rage or the reasons why, but he did his best to distract himself from his jealously. He followed his father and Micah as they picked out more clothes and rushed to the fitting room. Micah was too shy to allow Thomas or Max to come with him, and so he entered alone and found a vacant area for him to get dressed in.

He came out wearing sweaters, jeans, and jackets of all colors, and each and every one brought him compliments from Thomas and a hint of criticism.

"The jeans wrap a little too much around your thighs."

"Oh it looks a bit too thin, doesn't it?"

"It looks absolutely amazing on you Micah."

"Do you think you'll be okay wearing that?"

"How about a few more jackets?"

In the end, Micah had only bought very few clothes, to his satisfaction of course, but he also chose a small amount for the sake of Thomas.

As they waited in line, Micah noticed a small candy bar for sale on a rack. He hummed curiously and picked it up and handed it to Max. "Do you like this chocolate?" Max glared at him and suddenly grabbed his arm tightly. "Micah you can't eat that! You have to buy it first!" He yelled loudly. Micah looked around in panic and dropped the bar and tried wriggling his arm away. "I-I was o-only asking you so I could asked Thomas to b-buy it for y-you-" he was pulled towards Max and forced to look up at him.

"I don't need your sympathy. Quit acting charitable you fucking wuss." Micah looked at him with an expression of shock and once again sadness as Max pushed him away and followed his dad. Most of the people watched as he picked up the bar and returned it as it was before catching up to the two.

*Time Skip*

"Max we are late, please hurry up!" Micah stood by the front door along with Thomas gripping his bag and waiting for Max. He was anxious, and silently panicking as he thought about the idea of a public school.

Kids. So much more of them. All young and..and rouge. He was told (by Max of course) that the students there were wild. There were fights, smoking, and the teachers were terrible. He was conflicted to hear that since Thomas had said that the school had a high rating, and it was extremely safe. He gripped onto his necklace and breathed slowly as Max came down the stairs.

Sister please, send him your help. His stomach twisted and turned as they went to the car. He looked out through the window and fiddled with his fingers, he continuously checked his pocket to make sure that his necklace was safe, he nibbled at his nails as they neared the front of the School.

Arks High school. A living Hell. But Micah hoped it wasn't true. Max waved goodbye to his dad, but Micah was hesitant about going. Thomas looked at him worriedly. "Kiddo, you okay?" He nodded and looked at the school. "I'm scared to go." Thomas took off his seatbelt and turned to him. "Hey now, don't be. It's just a place for kids to learn. Just avoid getting involved with bad students." Micah nodded, but he still couldn't calm down.

"Hey, hey Micah, remember out breathing technique? Let's do that now really quick, and I'll being you to the office, okay?" Micah nodded and together they breathed slowly, taking in deep breaths and letting go. Micah calmed his senses and then he smiled.

"I'm ready." Thomas smiled softly and got out. As promised he walked Micah to the office while holding and rubbing his hand to soothe him. The hallways were packed, and students looked his way. Girls, guys, students in class, they all managed to take a glimpse at him. Micah could even seen Max in the distance glaring at him.

"Hello Mr. Wells!" A woman chirped at the desk. She was old and dressed u in bright colors, and her grey hairs were standing out from her dirty blob hair which was wrapped in a bun.

"Hey Dina, this is Micah. Micah, this is Dina." Micah waved lightly and Dina smiled warmly at him. "Welcome to Arks High Micah. Are you nervous sweetie?" "Just a little," he whispered. Dina giggled a little. "There's nothing to be nervous about sweetheart. This is a good school, and I'm sure a boy like you will make a lot of new friends."

With that compliment he smiled lightly, and watched as Thomas took his papers and read through them carefully. "Alright, I'll help you get to your first class. Does that sound good?" Micah nodded and they both thanked Dina before leaving. Thomas helped Micah find his way through the halls and showed him his locker, he taught him how to open it and put his backpack inside, only taking out what he needed for his first class, which was English.

Slowly they walked together, and the closer they got to the classroom, the more anxiety Micah had. It wasn't until they stood right in from of the door that Thomas kneeled down to his level and rubbed his shoulders. "You've gotten far Micah. And I know you'll do good today." He handed him a piece of paper that had his number on it. "Of school gets too overwhelming, go to the office and call me. I'll be there." Micah smiled and hugged Thomas tightly. "Thank you for everything," he whispered.

That one little comment made Thomas fell happy, proud, and for once in a long time he felt...validated. He stood up and walked off giving Micah a wave if goodbye before leaving. He felt tears well up in his eyes as it rewinded in his head over and over again.

'Thank you for everything' he said.  
And look at what kind words can do.  
Strike a flame in the heart, bring an old man to tears, and add just a sparkle of happiness into ones soul.


	10. 10

He had no idea of what was going on. His confusion overwhelmed him as he blindly watched the teacher guide them through a book that they were expected to read and create a project based on it.

The only problem was that the book she wanted them to work on was already finished. The whole class had read it. Ashamed, confused, embarrassed, and panicked he looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers. This was his very first time. Reading books other than the bible, other than the scripts he once memorized, doing pointless projects and the students, oh the students were the most intimidating.

Guys and girls often glanced at him, some either curious, others whispering and some smirking with tricks they had that they'd wish to use on Micah. As his pupils were left to read, the teacher offered him guidance. Ms. chandler, was her name. Sweet and kind, she guided Micah slowly with the book an made sure that Micah would have enough time to create the project. He read fluently and quick; which should have been expected since he was taught to read and write. But Thomas had informed the school about Micah's 'unfortunate' turn of events and how he was new to so much. Thomas of course was only making sure that Micah would be comfortable and safe, which Micah was of course grateful for that, but it made him feel unnatural.

Th students watched, snickered, and whispered about Micah, only making him more self-conscious and anxious than he already was. He felt his chest tighten and his heart pump quick as he turned flushed. He fiddled with his sleeves and tried hard to focus on Ms. Chandlers words, but no avail. He felt completely alone, lost, panicked and scared.

He was left alone to read his assignment and so he did, which had brought him something relieving. Imagination. Inspiration, and sparks of creativity as his mind wrapped around every word he read, every detail explained within the book he could imagine. It felt so amazing, so relaxing and so..so quietly exciting. His pupils no longer mattered. His class no longer existed. His imagination occupied him, it isolated him from his concerns and worries.

But as harsh as reality was created to be, time flew and soon enough the bell rang once their period was over. Micah looked up from his book and to the speaker that had startled him. He wasn't ready to leave, he didn't want to leave, and he knew that once again he would struggle to find his next class.

Hopefully they'd have some books. He hurried to pack his items and thanked Ms. Chandler before rushing out and looking down at his school papers. Science.

Dear God. He went to his locker and began his attempts of opening it up. He forgot how Thomas did it, and as he tried the large crowd minimized. The bell had rung once more. He once again grew incredibly anxious.

"H-hey, d-do y-you n-need h-help..?" Micah turned to his right and there he saw a boy stand and look at Micah nervously. Unlike Micah, his clothing appeared more formal, but his hair was out of place. He was spotted with freckled and wore an old fashioned pair of glasses.

Micah looked up at the time and fiddled with his sleeves as he looked back at the boy. "You're late too?" The boy nodded and raised his glasses. "I-I g-got s-stuck i-in t-the c-custodians c-closet..d-do y-you n-need h-help o-opening y-your l-locker?" Micah nodded and the boy hurried to help him.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I-it's n-no p-problem."

"Why do you stutter?"

"I-I g-get n-nervous.." Micah smiled softly. That was adorable. "Well there's no need to be nervous. I'm Micah."

"C-clover." "Pleasure to meet you Clover," clover smiled and opened Micah locker. "T-there y-you go." Micah clasped his hands together. "Thank you so much; I'll see you around Clover?"

"M-maybe." Micah beamed as Clover stood up and ruffled his hair, avoiding it from falling to his eyes. "I-I hope." They both gave their goodbyes and parted, Micah hurrying to Science, and Clover roaming the halls.

Science had ended on a terrible note. Not only was he confused of what 'biology' or 'chemistry' was, but it consisted of numbers and formulas he had never seen. The student beside him didn't care to help either. They were busy looking through drawers or vandalizing their desk.

He went out to where the students went, the courtyard. The halls were a mess as he was pushed and nudged and dragged out. There he was inside if what to do, he watched the others talk in groups or stand in line. Some slipped away to wherever their path led them, and few stayed together and embraced each other with hugs or..well..slight intimacy.

He searched around the courtyard in circles. Perhaps he'd find Clover amount the crowd. Unfortunately, he didn't. He sighed as he have up the search and decided to head back inside and once again struggle with opening his locker until he felt two hands push him forcefully forward.

He almost tripped but regained his balance, his books fell to the floor during this. He looked behind him to see a group of boys and girls, and among them was no other than Max himself. He stood in the crowd looking bored and stoic, beside him a girl than laid her head on his shoulders.

The first to approach Micah was the tallest, and the most dominate looking of them all. Blond hair, blue eyes, and an intimidating look. He smirked as he eyed Micah. "You're the new kid, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Micah." The blond boy raised a brow and laughed before he clenched Micah's shirt. "I don't give a fuck about your name, you little sad sack." Micah looked up at him nervously. His breath was shaky, his eyes bored into the other boys eyes. He gripped the students hands and tried pulling away. "P-please don't hurt me sir," the words flew out of his mouth before he realized what he had said.

 _Sir._ The boy grinned and looked at the crew. "You hear that folks? He called me sir." They laughed and the blond boy laughed along. "Hey Max boy, he's got better manners than you." Max's laughter dimmed as his eyes turned cold again. He looked down as the others 'ooed' at him.

What was so wrong about it, you might ask. Well, ethnicity is such a powerful factor of many peoples lives today. Despite it offering originality to citizens, it also targeted them to fear and racism. Our dear boy Max wasn't all that same in the children's eyes. To them, his color is what defines him, his originality is what enslaves him to follow the footsteps of evil.

Micah looked at Max with a hint of sympathy before he looked back at the blond boy. "You don't have manners yourself if I say so." The boy returned his gaze to Micah, and he gave a little scoff. "So what? You're going to teach me how to be a good boy?"

"Yes actually, and I think it's best to start at how you treat others!" His courage blinded his senses, he wanted to help Max. He put force in his foot and crushed the boys foot hard. "And it's also very ride to never mention your name." 

The boy gripped his foot and glared down at the ground as the others laughed. Max's laughter seemed to be the loudest this time, but it was soon cut off when the boy leaped and pulled Micah's hair and threw him to the ground. His grip was strong as he kneeled down and chuckled. Micah's cheek was sizzling from pain, and his head felt numb. He hissed and whimpered as tears pricked his eyes.

The it hit him; the boy who broke his arm. The rock, the cheering, the group. And the one that defended him. But this time the one who had wished to protect him was far, and Max was not prepared to stand up for himself.

So suddenly, he thought hard. He wanted the boy away, far from him and far from his grasps, he wanted the beating to stop.

And as he wished, his wishes came true. The force of gravity had struck and pushed his abuser away, swiftly and so quickly for anyone to realize what had happened. Max gasped softly as his so called leader was pinned to the stone wall behind him, groaning softly and rubbing the back of his head and neck due to the impact.

Micah couldn't have done that alone, no no, he was too scrawny and weak to have such force like that. Then again, there is no one with a great amount of force that could push a man (let alone a child) ten feet back. But by the times had turned to look at Micah he was gone, his items still scattered across the floor, and the tiniest splotches of blood stained the cement.

Micah had run off, gasping and trembling. He couldn't continue, he was tired he was too anxious, he was trembling now. He wanted to call Thomas, let him take him away and buy him those cheap hot dogs. He wanted to go back to staying at home and wearing oversized shirts and shorts, he wanted to hide in his little area and cry before he would fall asleep.

He bumped into someone on his way to the office and despite it being a small little push he fell and grunted as he hit the ground again. He slightly winced and rubbed his head before he saw glittery pink shoes that could've honestly blinded him if they were any brighter. Then he was met with bare legs. Then shorts, and then a young girl who looked at him apologetically with his brows furrowed and with her blond hair out and about.

"I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to do I was in a HUGE rush I have to get my portfolio for art and I'm kind of late and-" she gasped loudly seeing Micah's newly head injury (which only was a mere cut) and she picked him up so suddenly and hugged him tightly.

How did she have that power Micah wouldn't know, but what he knew now was that he might as well be crushed in her arms as she babbled apologies and assumed that the cut was made by her tripping him. He tried to reassure her that his cut wasn't made by her until she gasped again. She pulled away and grinned. "Let's go and patch you up!"

Now you'd believe that she mean to take him to the nurse, but that wasn't the case. She dragged him down to the locker halls and hummed excitedly. "I've recently got this new aid kit that I've been dying to use but can't because I haven't gotten hurt yet but you're hurt so I'll personally patch you up myself! Hopefully that'll make you feel better?" He wasn't sure what to say, but he mustered up his words. "I...uh..thank you for doing this but really it's okay-"

"Oh but it ain't boy! Look at what that fall did to you." "That wasn't caused by you, it was caused outside with a student-" he stopped abruptly and gripped his shoulders. "Who would hurt a cinnamon bun boy like you!?"

"Cinnamon bun boy...?" "Just tell me who it was." He went on to explaining what happened as she kept walking him to her locker. She sat him down beside her and when he was done she furrowed her brows and sighed. "That guy is named Jake. A real dick honestly, I don't know why." She punched her locker twice before it opened and her bright smile was back on her face. "Welp, I'm glad I didn't cause it," she snorted a bit which was, in a way a form of giggling. "I would never forgive myself." He smiled and watched as she took her kit out. "Well, there's nothing to apologize for as well. I'm Micah."

She tapped Micah's injury lightly with a cotton ball that had the cleaning alcohol on it and smiled softly "I'm Susie, but you can call me Suz. Or Susan. Or S, whichever one makes you feel comfy." He whined a little as she cleaned his cut and giggled. "I'll call you Suz."

Suz grinned as she reached to get a band aid "you're the first to take up that nickname! Finally, it was my favorite-" Micah smiled as she placed the bad aid over his cut. "I'm happy to make you happy."

And as they finished, the bell had rung and announced that time was up. Suz helped Micah up and grabbed her books. "So Micah, what's your next class?" "History I think. I left my books at the courtyard, so I'm not too sure..." "Oh my gosh, I have history next too! Let's go get your stuff and we can go together!"

He didn't stop her from dragging him to the courtyard and helping him out. He was relieved when she taught him how to open his locker fast before they hurried to History class.

Thomas was right. He was going to make friends today.

The day was fast, and for the remainder of it Jake and his goons (as well as Max) didn't nag him once again. But now he and Max stood by the street and awaited for Thomas. They were both silent, sitting beside each other, until Max spoke demanding. "What the fuck was that."

"W-what was what..?" Max turned to him. "At break. What the Hell made Jake fly off like that?" Micah wasn't sure himself. He didn't care to look into it today die to the series of events, but now he thought of it and truly, he was perplexed. It brought him back to the thought of when Father had deceived him..the same events happened as well.

"I...I don't know," he finally answered. He truly didn't. And now he panicked. Would Max tell Thomas? Would he tell the authorities, pull him away from this world and send him back to his Hell of a life he once had? He couldn't handle the thought of seeing Fathers rage and..and his lust. No no, he wanted to avoid it.

Max studied Micah's expressions as his calmed and happy one turned into one of panic and fear. It tugged at his heart, but he said nothing to help or make it worse.

Thomas arrived thankfully with a huge smile in his face. He parked beside them and grinned. "Hey boys hop in!" Micah looked up and smiled wearily at Thomas as he got in. He sat in the back as Max sat beside his father.

"So how was school today?" He asked as he looked at his son and Micah. Max shrugged as he opens his phone. "Like always, boring as fuck." "Watch your language Max, I'm tired of reminding you," Thomas scolded quickly before he looked at Micah. "How did school treat you Micah? You didn't call today." Micah smiled as his pent up nervousness simmered. "It's was good, I met a boy named Clover and a girl named Susie, but she likes to be called Suz, and we are together at lunch in the courtyard." Thomas smiled softly and began driving. "I'm so glad you made some friends today. This calls for a celebration. Who wants a burger~?"

They all agreed on heading to MacCluck, but when they arrived and were ready to order, Micah was asleep with his backpack on his lap and with his head laying on it.

Oh well. He'll have to wait for his burger.


	11. Chapter 11

**_[WARNING: use of vulgar language]_ **

Assignments were complicated. Staying up at night was beyond difficult. Having a cold burger for dinner and drinking juice while Thomas assisted Micah...well that was something enjoyable. Micah's weakest spots in his assignments were math, science, and the use of technology.

Thomas was surprised to see Micah confused when he saw a laptop or phone. It almost made him laugh. These days children were glued to devices, only the few children with overprotective parents were free from the small pocket sized phones, but even they had TV to access and Ipads and Ipods. But Micah here, well, Thomas had to introduce him to the laptop and guide him. He showed him how to make new tabs, how to go to the home page, how to avoid the commercials websites had, what to do if the laptop is acting up and finally informed him about how it needs to charge.

The laptop belonged to Thomas, but he needed a new one anyway, so as a gift to welcome him tot he world of technology, he gave it to Micah. "You can use it anytime you want, but make sure you do your assignments before you watch any cartoons or shows, okay? Now, let's get started on your English assignment."

They worked through the night, and Max stayed alone and isolated, but he watched. He watched from upstairs as Micah struggled to understand the Math formulas, as he lost focus in the science readings. But he noticed how much he loved reading. Oh, how Micah loved it, it swept him away, it made him feel alive and relaxed. Max furrowed his brows and sighed.

_"Daddy..I can't do it, it's too hard.." The young boy sniffled as he scribbled his scrap paper. Young and still fresh to knowledge, he struggled with his Math subject, counting money._

_The father kneeled next to his son and hugged him close and rubbed his back._

_"Now, now, you can't give up like that, can't you? Let's try one more time." "B-but I keep failing.." His father made him look up and wiped his tears from his little eyes._

_"Failing isn't such a bad thing. It at least tells you that you got more cash than you think you had," he said as he chuckled and tickled his son._

_The boy was quick to cheer up and he sat in his fathers lap as he was directed to the correct way of doing his homework sheet._

Max glared at Micah as he got up and slammed the door of his bedroom as he rushed in. How was it that Micah was so innocent and loved? It wasn't fair. He was too pure, to naive, too..too..ignorant.

Max sighed as he laid back on his bed and opened his phone. Society was dragged into an unsafe hyper-realistic community where the popular ruled the rest; he had tried so hard to be like them, act like them, be as careless and dangerous as they were..

_But he was nothing._

He looked through several websites and scanned pictures. Group photos, couples, best friends, family, food, art. All of these people..they were so wrapped around their lives...and what did he do to his life? What could he have done with his life that wouldn't have made him feel like such a waste?

Ignoring his thoughts of what told him the truth, he took a selfie and posted it before throwing his phone onto his nightstand and taking off his shirt. He threw it to the side and it landed in a pile of clothes that laid in the corner of his bedroom.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Then an hour. Then two hours.

He heard Micah's soft steps as he went to the room beside Max's. Then he heard his fathers. He turned to the side and faced the wall, acted as if he was asleep before Thomas could enter. The door opened, and Thomas came in and shut the door. He looked down at Max's half bare body. He saw the scars, he saw his boy..he saw what he couldn't save before. He sighed and sat beside Max's rested body and rubbed his shoulder. "My prince.." He whispered softly before he laid his head on Max's shoulder.

What he did next was too unexpected. He cried. He cried silently, he unwinded and tears fell down his cheeks as he hugged Max close and mumbled softly. Years ago it was just fine. It was okay, the two were happy as father and son...

but what changed?

Max laid still as he tried so hard not to gt up and hug his father.His tears...were they not just the tears of failure? That he had a son and now his son was nothing but some pack of skin and bones? Wasn't this a way to mourn over a lost soul that he could have managed to salvage?

It was all in his head, but what was in his head made him believe such vulgar thoughts. Even though his body craved to comfort his father, he stayed. But the events that night would've been so much better f he had just acted the way he wanted to act.  
  
  


The next day rolled by and once again, Micah and Max were being taken to school. Today though, Micah insisted that he go alone into class, as he saw Suz waving at him. Thomas grinned at Micah. "that's Suz? She seems nice." He nodded excitedly. "We have history together; I"ll see you after school Thomas!" He rushed to meet u with Suz, and Thomas chuckled. How adorable it was to see him happy and Skippy. Max groaned and rolled his eyes, but this time, he was more hesitant to leave.

Thomas looked at his son worriedly. "Max? Is there something wrong? Are those boys back to nagging you again?" "No, no, it's not that, I just..." He turned to his dad and smiled softly. "I love you dad. I was wondering if we could hang out today, all three of us after school?" Thomas looked at his son with a stunned look before it broke into the most heart-warming smile. "Of course we can. I'm gonna be a little late today, and you guys need to finish some assignments before we could head out okay?" Max grinned and nodded, and before he walked off, he heard Thomas yell, "I love you too Max!"

What small little gestures of love can do to a family. Max went ahead and put his bag away, and in the mist of pupils he saw Micah talking to Suz excitedly, probably bragging about his newly gifted laptop. He watched as Clover, our silent stuttering boy was stopped by Micah and hugged, before he was pushed towards Suz, and they introduced themselves.

That was friendship. The user happiness bursting inside of you every time you saw them, laughter and support,the freedom and protection, the secrets to share, the love being given platonically to one another..

They say that it only lasts for so long. That new, blossomed friendship could perhaps turn into a result of using; taking control over the others to gain what you wish to receive. But is it always true? Is every person you befriend the evil one that sucks away what you had? Do we really have to lose our trust in others for the sake of our safety in hope to survive in this cold, dark place?

Max watched with a near to saddened expression as Micah was once again struggled with opening his locker, except Suz helped him again and gave him a thorough lesson. "You keep forgetting you dingus!" Max can hear her say with a giggle. He smiled softly when Micah blushed and gave her a silly excuse before thanking her, Clover watching and brushing his hair out of his face.

...Maybe he needed to apologize to Micah.

Max felt a sharp tug and a chuckle come from behind him, his group of goons watching him. Jake of course, was there and he raised a brow and smirked. "Turning into a fag, dog?" Max tensed and glared at him. "Why you asking? heh, interested in me or somethin'?" Jake cringed in disgust, and he looked at the trio Max had been watching. He grinned. "Well, well, I'm not interested in some bitch like you, but I"m sure as Hell interested in them." He began walking to Micah. "Let's go sack 'em."

"NO!" Max pulled Jake back and threw him against the lockers. This grabbed Micah, Suz, and Clovers attention as well as the other kids around them. Micah gasped softly as he watched, seeing Max being punched directly in the face before being pinned to the lockers.

"The fuck you saying bro? What, don't like us messin' with sad sack?" Max growled. "You really are nothing than shit." And then, he took the last and final turn. He gathered up saliva and made sure to spit it right into his eyes. Everyone stood still. Not one could move.

Max just spat into the eyes of a dangerous pupil, a criminal. Micah covered his mouth with his hand as he gripped his necklace tight (do forgive for not talking about that necklace, it comes in handy very soon) and he wishes. He wished that Jake would leave Max alone, and he wishes for the two t part. He wishes for Max to be unharmed.

And so it happens. Might it be the power of God, and might it be the Angel that guided him, but he watched as once again, force hit Jake savagely. It wasn't like yesterday, no, this made him fly back, it made him hit a door frame, it made him pass out. Micah shuddered and let go of the necklace. It grew hot in his hands, and he felt so suddenly tired. He didn't mind the students who looked at Jake and approached him perplexed, but Max stared right at Micah.

_He did it again._

Max sat down with his dad Thomas, and Jake along with his father, looking at the video recordings. The push, the swinging and the injury; it seemed as if Jake did it himself. In fact, it looked as cheesy as the movie affects in the poorly funded movie producers. But what the two adults in the room didn't know (the principal was with them as well) was that the last part, right when Jake flew back and hit a door frame was gone. Thomas furrowed his brows and folded his arms. "My son did nothing to cause this," He said. "It looks absolutely fake." Jake looked at them in awe. "I swear, he pushed me!" The principal frowned. "Jake; he's not even touching you."

"B-but-!" "Jake!," The principal barked. "I know you have your beliefs against race, but I'm not suspending a goon of yours for doing absolutely nothing! You sir will be getting suspension." He then turned to Max. "And you will be getting two days of detention. I hope that's clear." Jake growled and got up. He glared at Max.

" I'm going to fuck you up, cunt." "Jake Pollman!" Thomas pulled Max close as Jake walked off and flipped off all three men in the room. He had done it. It was just so easy....He let go of the people he was with. But now, he was in grave danger, and so was Micah and his friends.

He turned and looked at his father as tears suddenly welled in his eyes. "D-dad I'm really sorry-" He was pulled into a hug and Thomas rubbed his back gently. "I'm so glad you left them Max. I'm so proud of you."

_So proud of you..._   
  
  


_so proud..._   
  
  


**_proud_**.   
  
  


You see my dear readers, simple words can move people, inspire, and allow people to become much better than they were before. You become a muse; a beacon of light in their cave of darkness, an Angel, just like Sister (although you won't have any magic).

Small moments can cause big change. So please, remember, treat those with kindness, and you might just get that kindness back in a hundred waves of love.  
  
  


Max gripped his dad tightly as he fell into tears, right there in front of the principal. He didn't care, and he wouldn't care. He was free. Now all he had to do was learn to remember that.


	12. 12

The events of the day returned normal, except Jake was at home, his goons were roaming around with nothing else to do. They were watchers not fighters like he was, but occasionally they'd join in only to regret their decisions and of course be punished by their guardians.

Today, they deiced to avoid Max as much as possible after the occurring events in the halls. They too saw what had happened, how Jake had him pinned down and how he flew back. They of course realized that this certainly was not the doing of Max...but who could it have been?

Aside from them, Micah had been especially exhausted after the incident. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as the cravings to fall fast asleep were becoming more tempting in his English class, but he was just too excited to read. He wanted to fall down the deep sea of fiction and fall into the non-existing reality of messes and magical events. Unfortunately though, reading wasn't what Ms. Chandler had in mind. They were going to focus on a much more...historical event, and she asked the students to face the screen as she played a movie piece.

'The Boy In The Striped Pajamas'. It caught Micah's attention. He yawned quietly again and his his hands in his sleeves as Ms. Chandler began playing part one of the movie. Now, to those who have never watched or heard of 'The Boy In The Striped Pajamas', it was a movie based on a young boy whose father had become a commandant, and so they moved into a large house. As the young boy was venturing out one day, he goes near a concentration camp, and there he meets a boy of his age, dressed strangely in the camp attire.

Micah watched soundlessly, his sleepiness getting the best of him, and sadly to say, he would not learn the lesson of manipulation at this time, for the warmth and blurriness in his eyes led him into unconsciousness, and his body felt relieved as it too slumped and rested with Micah.

"Micah? Micah, come on kiddo, wake up..." Micah groaned as his body heated more and more. He was dizzy, too dizzy to make up what was going on. Though he noticed that he was no longer in Ms. Chandlers class. He was in a small, dark room, a bed underneath him, a very uncomfortable one at that. It made crumpling noises underneath his body as he was slightly nudged by Thomas.

To explain what had happened, Micah wasn't waking up, even after the attempt to try and wake him up. Ms. Chandler has noticed that Micah's face turned into a yellow-ish pale, there was black bags under his eyes, and he was heated. Extremely heated. He groaned again as Thomas sat him up and checked his temperature. "Oh God, you really are heating up. Come on kiddo, let's get you back home," He made sure Micah wrapped his arms around his neck before he carried him out, bridal style. He carried Micah's bag and thanked the nurse for her help and rushed out. Micah was still unsure where he was, and why he was in Thomas's hands. But he felt comfortable in his arms, so once again, he fell asleep.

Thomas opened the car door (his police car, since he was on duty when the school had called him) and once again woke up Micah so he could properly sit down beside the drivers seat. He furrowed his brows and silently mumbled words that didn't reach Thomas correctly. "It's okay Micah, I'm gonna take you home, you can sleep there and I'll go ahead and get Max when he's out." He didn't earn a response and didn't expect to get one as he drove back home.

Of course he did the normal procedures of carrying Micah inside and taking him to his bedroom, and make sure to check his temperature again, but this time he was extremely anxious. 104 degrees, a dangerous temperature, especially for Micah. He sighed and walked Micah to the shower room. "Okay, change of plans, we're gonna give you a shower and then you can change and take a nice long nap. Micah nodded and laid against Thomas once more as they walked. Blurry vision, dizzy, his feet were trembling and his balance was unsteady.

He sat on the toilet and allowed Thomas to take off his shirt and pants, leaving Micah to take off his underwear before he turned on the water. Micah hissed and his eyes opened wide as cold water ran onto his back. He squirmed, but Thomas kept him in and washed him for a bit. "No, no, It's cold!" "I know, I know, just a few more minutes Micah your body needs to cool down." "Noo!" He thrashed around and Thomas sighed and gripped onto Micah.

"Micah, Micah looked at me!" He said over the water and Micah's whining. But, when Micah obeyed, he gasped, and once again wriggled away, this time trembling in fear rather than the cold. "Get away, get away, don't touch me," He mumbled.

He looked like Father.

Thomas furrowed his brows. "Micah, Micah calm down, it's me-" "GET AWAY!" He screamed as he attempted to wriggle away from Thomas' grasp. "I-I didn't do anything wrong, don't touch me please!" Thomas couldn't figure out what was going on, but he let go of Micah, and watched as he fell to the floor of the shower and gasped for breath.

"Micah? It's Thomas," He said quietly. "I'm not gonna hurt you," He reached out for Micah slowly. "Do you remember me?"

What happened next was what Thomas could still question, as Micah looked up at him his eyes were bright white. No pupils to be seen, just the glowing light shining from his eyes as the tears and fear still coursed through him. Although it only happened for a few seconds, Thomas was astonished, then brought back to the reality of the event as Mich hugged his arm. He made sure to hug him, but that lingering worry was still in him.   
  
  


"Soo, we ain't going out today?" Max asked as he sat beside his father in the car. Micah was now well asleep at home, and Thomas decided he'd have the day off and pick up Max a little earlier than usual. He sighed and smiled softly. "Well I can get someone to take care of Micah while you and me can spend some father-son time," He grinned. "remember that one time at the ice cream shop~?"

"Oh God dad don't remind me," He cringed at the memory of them accidentally tripping a customer because of their ice cream droplets. Thomas chuckled and made a turn. "But seriously, I an call a babysitter, and they'll take care of him. It can be just the two of us."

As tempting as it was...Mad wanted something else. "It's okay Dad. I thought we could all hang; how about a movie night instead with some microwaveable burritos for dinner?" Thomas looked at his son and smiled lightly. "Are you sure? I mean the last time you ate those burritos-"

"I'm sure I'm sure," Max waved a hand. "I can handle spicy food dad." Thomas chuckled and said cheerfully, "Movie night it is then!" Max grinned and looked out the window. "Yeah, movie night." Thomas smiled wide until his phone rang, and he was hurry to grab it and respond before putting it against his ear.

"Hello?" He paused, and the happy, eager expression changed into a stoic and near to devestated look. "I understand sir. Of course sir, I'll be there." He sighed and hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Boss called. He said he'll fire me if I don't come. Max I'm sorry.."

"Dad, it's okay. You'll be coming back; you can finish your shift and we'll watch a movie when you come back. Maybe Micah will feel better." Thomas nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you so much for understanding."

Micah was sweating badly; his clothes and hair were drenched, his sheets were getting uncomfortable, and he was so dizzy. He shifted to the side and offered his legs freedom from the mattress, then his hands. He attempted to remove the sheets but his arms were like jelly, and so he was forced to stay beneath them.

He heard the door open and he tilted his head to the side, though he couldn't make out who it was. He shit his eyes as they kneeled down and placed a hand on his forehead.

Warm..that smell of cologne was familiar. "Max.." Micah croaked, only to answer the guessing game he played in his head. He was shushed by a simple 'shhh' before Max whispered in his ear so softly it make Micah shiver despite his heated state.

"I know you did it. You threw Jake back." He turned his head and looked away. It was indeed true, he knew he was the one who did it but he was too unfocused and lost in his illness to answer.

"You did that yesterday too. When You met Jake. You have magic don't you?" Micah shook his head. But he didn't answer. He wanted to keep his new discovery a secret, but to lie would be a sin. Max watched Micah as he tried shifting again in bed. No avail. He sighed as he organized the covers, cringing in disgust over how wet they were. "Oh God, did you piss on the bed?!"

"N-no," Micah said turned his head and rolling into a ball. Max went ahead and put the sweets in the laundry and grabbed new and fresh clean sheets. He went back upstairs to Micah's bedroom, and as he opened the door he gasped in awe.

Micah was floating.

**_Authors note: hello my dear readers! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to make; I believe I'm nearing closer and closer to writers block, and I do need some more ideas that'll lead us more into the story, I don't want it to be rushed. Wait---I have an amazing idea!_ **

**_Anyhow, aside from this I am still working on the references for all the introduced characters; here's my progress so far:_ **


	13. Chapter 13

As desperate as Thomas was to go back home and spend time with his son, he was sitting in his boss's office, getting scolded for so many delays at work, not responding to any reports. He was given a fair warning and set off to work. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he followed another, supposedly new officer to their new shift. He was to work three hours before he was allowed to go off duty. He sighed as he sat in the drivers seat and turned on the car. 

"Tough day sir?" his partner asked. He nodded. "I"m so tired, " He chuckled. "And I promised my son I'd do movie night with him." His partner smiled and put on his seat belt. "You seem to be responsible for a lot of things, that's impressive." Thomas smiled wide and looked at his partner. "What's your name again?" 

"Wilson." "Wilson," Thomas said. "That's a pretty name. You joined yesterday?" "Today was my very first day here sir. Thomas grinned and began driving. "Please, Call me Tom."

\-----

"Holy fuck, holy shit, what voodoo bullshit is this?!" Max tried pulling Micah down, but couldn't reached. He was barely conscious, FLOATING, and sick. Great. Max growled as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Micah. It hit him, and the only thing he got was a whine. 

"Micah! Micah you are in the air, get down!" Micah looked down at Max and wriggled in the air. "I..don't know how..to.." His words slurred, and his body movements slowed again. "No, no Micah don't fall asleep again!" It was too late, and it showed by Micah's body slumping entirely, his arms down and his legs spread open. 

Wonderful, now he looked like he was possessed. On the bright side, Max managed to pull Micah down by grabbing his hand. He came down quickly, like a balloon being tugged by it's string and he was once again on the soft mattress. Max sighed as he grabbed the sheets, but Micah once again began going upwards into the air and Max had to pin him down. "Stay. Stay." Max said desperately. If Micah was gonna keep doing this, Thomas would find out, and then what? 

He then had a wonderful idea. He could recall they had some rope in the garden, and if he could get that he'd be able to keep Micah on the bed. Before he got up he put the sheets on Micah so he wouldn't float in the air again and hurried to get the rope. He came back as fast as he could and swiftly, he tied Micah down. This caused Micah to wake up again, and this time he was panicked. He wriggled under the ropes and panted quickly and looked at Max. "L-let me go, let me go!" "Micah, calm down." Max said to him. "I need you to stop floating!" 

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" "Shh, shh, shh!" Max shushed him. "Just try; how did you move Jake last time?" Micah shook his head. "I-I-I just wanted him to get away from you..a-and then he suddenly flew away." Max felt a slight sense of embarrassment we could say to Micah's response and he rubbed Micah's hand. "Then do that. Think about it hard, try not to float."

Try not to float. Micah looked down at himself. He didn't want to be in midair. He wanted to sleep and be sick peacefully. Try not too float...He sighed softly as he felt gravity pull him down again, but at a force he had to get used to for a few seconds before he plopped gently onto his bed. Micah closed his eyes and smiled softly. "I did it.." Max smiled and untied Micah. "There we go then."

All was well, but a pit of nervousness filled Micah. He looked at Max who put away the rope. "Are you going to tell Thomas?" He croaked. Max looked at him and shook his head. "He might as well get a heart attack if he saw you doing your voodoo magic." "Magic.." Micah whispered. Max looked at him. "You okay?" Micah nodded softly and rubbed his neck. 

He then realized that his necklace, was gone.

\-----

Thomas was done with his shift, and during those three hours he worked it was consisted of nothing more than large conversations and jokes. Wilson was a cheerful and talkative chap and he too enjoyed his time with Thomas. When they returned to the station, Thomas wished Wilson a good night before he left, but he was stopped. 

"Thomas sir..are you possibly free tomorrow?" Thomas hummed thoughtfully, acting as if he was looking back at his schedule while truly, he never really had a schedule. But what clouded his mind was Max and Micah. Yes, those were his main tasks. "I don't think I do. Why ask?" Wilson's smile turned small and sad. "No reason, I was just wondering if we could..hang out then. But I'm sure we can do that another time. Have a good evening." 

Thomas stiffened as Wilson walked off into the station, perplexed, and confused. Was he asking for something more than to hang out? Was it more of a date? A date with Thomas? I mean, who would've thought anyone would find Thomas attractive, let alone even sane? 

No, he was overthinking. The officer was possibly talking about a more platonic setting, Thomas was getting his thoughts out of hand. He shook his head and scolded himself as he drove back home.

\-----

Max was the one to open the door with the biggest smile on his face. "Hey dad! You're back!" Thomas gleamed back at Max and entered. "Hey Max, you ready for the movie night?" Max nodded rapidly as he led his father to the kitchen where he had placed the microwavable burritos in the microwave and had the popcorn waiting. "I"m almost done with getting everything ready!" He sounded cheerful, slightly off from how he usually acts but Thomas didn't suspect a thing. "Good, how's Micah doing?" Max slightly stiffened as his father was turning to go upstairs but Max stopped him. "He's doing fine, he's still sleeping..said he didn't want anyone to disturb him." Thomas raised a brow and looked at him. "Oh?" 

"Yeah! Also, I get to pick the movie." Thomas gasped. "Oh, that's not fair, you always choose the same one," "Yeah, because you never watch the entire thing!" "It's so boring Max, that's why I fall asleep!" "Well then, whoever reaches the couch first gets to take the pick for tonight." Thomas grinned as he began sprinting to the couch, Max was after him. 

In the meantime, Micah was searching for his necklace in a panic, his flu not getting any better but his need for the jewelry was much more important than his health. He felt his breath shorten as he searched the stack of clothing, under the bed, between the sheets, anywhere he managed to get his hands on. He panted and wiped his head as his vision was getting blurry from the angered tears the erupted from his eyes. He silently cried as he kept searching, failing unfortunately and he finally gave up after a bit.

Sniffling and losing hope he collapsed on the bed and hugged his pillow. He wanted that necklace, he had a connection to it, something about the necklace called to him. But without it, he would remain gloomy and in bed.

That was until their doorbell rang. Max and Thomas stopped their playful tackling and Thomas sighed as he got up. "Who in the world would be ringing now?" Max watched as his dad left, feeling relieved of his disappearance and hurriedly went to Micah. He opened the door slowly and saw Micah in his distressed position. "Did you find it?" He asked quietly. Micah shook his head and hid his face as he sniffled again. Max sighed as he hesitantly went to Micah and pat his head. "You'll find it. I promise." 

And such a coincidence it was when Thomas came to Micah's room. "Micah, your friend Suz stopped by." Micah raised his head and looked up at Thomas and gasped. In his hand contained the necklace. He smiled wide as Thomas sat on the bed and handed it to Micah. "She said she found it at school." He put it on for Micah. "Did you tell her where we live?"

Micah furrowed his brows and shook his head. "I didn't tell her." Thomas raised a brow and hummed suspiciously. "okay..well, how are you feeling Micah?" Max watched them as Micah responded. Suz was never told of where they lived, Micah didn't even know the address....So how did she find them?

"Max, come on, let's go watch." Max snapped into reality and looked back at Micah. He was asleep, a small smiled on his face with the necklace securely on his neck. He followed Thomas out and shut the door behind him before he heard the microwave ring. 

"Burritos are ready."


	14. 14

Max would head out to school today alone, leaving Micah who was unfortunately still sick. There were signs that he was getting better but Max was nervous; if the events of yesterday happened again, how would his father react? He knows Thomas isn’t a very valiant man, and with Micah floating in the air like he was being possessed, Thomas would surely wind up in the hospital from a heart attack.

But his concerns could not be heard by his father. He kissed his dad’s cheek as they reached the school and headed out, looking back and waving as Thomas left before turning back and heading inside. It was a bit early, not many students were there, but due to Thomas’s boss he had to start an early shift. So here Max was, along with other kids, in the halls and by his locker on his phone. As he searched through the internet, he received a message. He read it, and his fears grew.

‘You’ll be dead meat when I come back’

This message was from Jake, of course, and before Max could turn off his phone, another threatening message was sent.

‘I’m also going to make sure that trash bag gets some beating too.’

It was then that Max scoffed, his fists clenched tightly. What could he do? Showing it to the authorities would only make him get into deeper trouble, and Micah’s safety was in danger as well. He couldn’t tell his father too, Thomas would have a fit and get the police and himself involved in the issue. He sighed, unsure of how to react, and then his fear grew even more when he was sent a photo of a weapon, small and yet it was deadly. He clenched his phone, so close to breaking it-

“That doesn’t look good,” said a feminine voice behind him. He yelped as his phone fell from his hands and into a girls palm. He turned around, and it was none other than Suz, dressed in a white t-shirt and hip high pants. She observed his messages with Jake, her brows furrowed. He snatched his phone from her, a crawling sensation went up his spine as he shoved his phone into his pocket. “Don’t snatch people’s shit man,” He took his binder out from his locker and shut it. “Freak,” He mumbled. She sighed and giggled a bit.

Despite his attempts to offend her, she wasn’t hurt nor moved by his words. Instead, she wore a smirk and followed after Max. “You know, if Jake is that much of a bother to you, I can help you,” She offered. He didn’t stop but his interest rised. He then scoffed. Silly him, a girl like Suz offering to stop one of the most dangerous students on campus? There was no way she could do so. “Yeah, in your dreams barbie, I’m sure you can’t even kill a bug,” She laughed a little, her hair bobbed slightly. It wasn't even that funny. “You’re funny,” She said after her fit of laughter. 

“It wasn’t even funny,” He admitted and she waved a hand and returned to the subject of the threat. “I know how to get rid of Jake, it won’t be that difficult. And plus, wouldn’t you wanna protect Micah too~?” She cooed. The way she said his name made Max turn and look at her with a cold stare. “I don’t like Micah,” He stated firmly. She smirked again. “I never said you did; could you have feelings for him Max~?” 

“I DO- wait, how do you know my name?” She smiled wide and winked. “Can’t tell you~” She said teasingly. “Not unless you let me help you keep Jake away from you. I promise you, with what I have he’ll never go near you again.” 

He raised a brow as he eyed Suz. She looked like nothing more than an innocent young girl, nothing about her would seem to change that, other than her secretive, unsettling attitude that she showed Max. He sighed tiredly. Go big or go home. “Alright, help me out with Jake,” He said defeatedly. She grinned and squealed. 

“Great! Come with me!” He grabbed Max’s hand and began sprinting as fast as she could. Max yelped lightly and did his best to catch up with her. She was faster than expected, and they zig zagged through the halls until they reached the auditorium. He opened the door quietly, peeking inside to check if anyone was there before pulling Max in and racing to the stage. 

“Where are we going?!” Max asked her, his voice echoed throughout the room. She put her index finger to her mouth to indicate silence before she went behind the curtains. He followed and to his shock he saw her climbing the ladder in which led to the attic. “What are you doing?!” He rasped. Suz looked down at him with a grin and motioned him to follow. Sighing, he complied and began climbing up the ladder until they reached the attic.

It was small, but spacious, and the room was dimly lit with a few artificial candles that surrounded the room. It was surprisingly clean, the floor was polished, there were no cobwebs and dead bugs all around as Max had expected. He looked at Sarah who sat beside the candle with a soft smile. “Pretty neat, huh,” She said with glee. 

“How are you allowed in here?” 

“I made a deal with the custodians, they’re pretty laid back with their work.” Max looked at her suspiciously as he sat beside her. Before them was a few books, an altar (though Max didn’t know that), a few jars containing herbs and finally, a small container with gemstones inside. As he focused on the books he could see that the word ‘spells’ were repeated, and it all came tumbling down to him as he realized…

“You’re a witch?!”

She clapped her hands and giggled. “Correctomundo! I prefer the term sorcerer, witch is a bit offensive,” She said looking at him. He looked at her in shock. “Sorcerer?! Nuh-uh, fuck this bullshit, I”ve seen enough-” 

“Did Micah scare you that much?” She said teasingly. He froze in his place and looked at her. She grinned. “What? Didn’t think a sorcerer would notice? It was too obvious anyway I mean-” She laughed a little “How else would Jake be flying in the air?” He had no words. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “Did he tell you?” She shook her head.

“I found out by myself.” She reached down into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was similar to Micah’s necklace, but her stone was raw; jagged and only drilled for the string to carry it. “Kyanite stone. Said to attract spirit guides and Angels, perfect for healing too.”

“Okay, and how did that stone help you find out about Micah’s magic?” 

“Well, Clover and I were with Micah when it had happened. He looked terrified and he was gripping his necklace. Then, I felt the stone shake a little,almost glow too when Jake was thrown back. Micah doesn’t have magic,” She said “He has connections to a spirit guide, maybe even an Angel.” 

“But when we went back home, he began floating in the air.” Suz furrowed his brow and shrugged. “I’m not sure about that. But I do know that Micah has a connection to the holy spirits.” Max sighed and sat up properly. “Holy crap…” Sarah grinned. “Believe I can help you now?”

“What, you have some spirit that’s gonna chase Jake away?” She laughed and snorted a bit. “No, but I do have a few spells that’ll make him back off. How about we look through them during break today?” Max bit his lip and thought for a bit. He was going to befriend a wit- sorcerer and agree to get help. He looked back up at her. “Why do you wanna help me?” 

She shrugged. “I”m bored, haven’t done anything exciting for a long time. Plus, what's the harm in doing so? I can make a new friend too,” Max slightly smiled and then quickly changed back to his stoic expression. “Okayy..okay. I’d like that.” She squealed again and hugged him tight. 

“Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

“Let go of me, your rock is jabbing into me!”

  
  



	15. 15

As Max spent the rest of that morning impatient and quite excited, we return to quickly focus on Micah. Micah was asleep, or at least, he seemed so, but his mind seemed to be dead awake.

He was hot; too hot under the sheets so he pushed them away, but pushing them away didn’t help. He tried to sleep but it didn’t work. Groaning he sat up and pushed his hair out of his face and lowered himself to the ground. The house was silent, his footsteps were the only source of sound as he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled as he opened the fridge, but he had no appetite. 

He searched for an ice pack, but none could be found. He sighed and pulled the drawer of the fridge in which contained the freezer, and immediately he was met with a yellow box with large red bold letters that read, ‘Ice Pops’. He looked at the box curiously. It said ice..but what were pops? He took it out and opened the box, and as we all know, there were popsicles inside. He took one out and opened it and stared at it curiously.

It was edible, and it was cold...He licked it. It tasted like lemon, which indeed did satisfy him. He continued licking his popsicle and returned the box to the freezer and shut it. Although he had no intentions of eating them all, the box was empty within minutes, and Micah now sat on the couch indulging in cartoons Thomas had showed him a while back.

As he watched, he felt something..unnatural, more of an unsettling loneliness came to Micah. He ignored it easily, his mind on his cartoons until the Tv screen was glitching. A miscommunication, Micah assumed, perhaps the electricity was acting a bit off. But that’s when he heard it. 

“Micah.” 

The words came out strange as several channels supported the speech. He froze in his spot.

“Micah,” It repeated. He panted softly as he backed into the couch. 

“Micah,” It said again, with that tone where it would have said more if it had the ability to do so. His breath became ragged as he gripped onto the pillow. 

As soon as he heard his name being called, it stopped. The Tv was back onto his cartoons, and nothing else had happened. But Micah trembled as tears welled in his eyes. He felt afraid, he shook with fear, he couldn’t move from where he was sitting despite the fact that he had to use the bathroom. He stayed there, whimpering and sniffling, until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

He then screamed loudly with utter terror as he turned around and found out that it was Thomas. Thmas took a step back. “Micah, it’s just me-” He fell back as Micah tackled him and hugged him tightly, breaking into a sob and gripping Thomas as hard as he possibly could.

He didn’t respond to Thomas’s questions, but he rather said in a weary and weak voice. “I-I ate a-all the i-ice pops..” Thomas sighed as he rubbed Micah’s back He hugged him close. “Oh Micah..we could always buy some more,” He said as he carried him. “Let’s put you back in bed alright?” he walked slowly upstairs and Micah nodded in response, sniffling and wiping his tears then hiding his face in Thomas’s neck. 

He was settled back in bed, but Thomas stayed by his side, rubbing the back of his palm and calming Micah down. His breakdown was no ordinary one; no child would break down over Ice pops. He seemed more afraid and paranoid and he most likely didn’t hear Thomas enter the house. But his concerns were not spoken, and he asked no more questions, which satisfied Micah.

He sighed when Micah fell asleep and decided to leave a note, containing his phone number and his departure. It was his lunch break and Thomas had believed that it was best to check up on Micah during the time he had. Unfortunately, he had to return to work. Before he did though, he searched the house swiftly, trying to find what could have possibly scared Micah. 

He entered the living room and looked around the sofa area where Micah was sitting. He looked under the couch and through the cushions and yet did not did anything that would seem threatening. He heard the TV and decided to turn it off until he saw it glitching. He furrowed his brows and tapped the screen. "That's new," he mumbled.

Then he noticed eyes looking right at him through the glitching. He flinched at his realization and shuddered, taking another good look.

The eyes were gone. He felt weary and unsettled as he turned off the screen and set the remote on the coffee table. Perhaps it was best to return to work; hopefully he'll be able to pick up Max and let him look after Micah; that boy was brave.

Speaking of Max, we return to his point of view, now that Micah has returned to his slumber and Thomas returned to work. He tapped his pencil against his notebook in a frustrating way. Time was too slow for him, he wanted to leave, meet up with Suz and see what she had in mind.

But he was forced to listen to his teachers so called 'heart-warming and inspirational' which to be honest was so cliche it sent all the students back to the 80s. But there was no use trying to stop his teacher; he was now doing his best to avoid trouble and detention, ever since he had officially parted with Jakes gang.

After eternity, which was more like five minutes the bell rang and Max was the first out of the door. He panted as he shoved his items in his locker.

"We have time you know," Max yelped and turned to see Suz smiling. He put a hand on his chest and pointed at her. "Stop doing that. Come on, let's go." She giggled and walked Max back to the auditorium and up the attic.

She sat comfortably as she flipped through the pages of a spell book, which Max assumed it was her personal one by its cover. It was obviously store bought. She hummed a soft tune as she flipped through the pages then snapped. "I have the perfect spell! We'll need protection first though."

She reached into her container and took out some salt and grabbed her water bottle in which she carried by her side. Mixing water and salt, Max watched, his interest spiking. He was intrigued by Suz's work.

"Are we gonna have to drink that?" "

"Nope!" She said popping the p. "We will enchant a protection spell so no harm comes to us."

"Wait wait--this can hurt us? What about Micah, will he stay safe?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could realize how caring he sounded; it made him feel soft, and it certainly didn't help when Suz raised a brow and smirked. She then went back to her work.

"Micah will be fine; the spell is kinda like a hex, it'll be directed to Jake, but the price for putting a hex on someone is Karma. And we don't want any bad luck. So, we enchant a protection spell before hexing."

He nodded and watched her as she crawled around him and drew an invisible circle to fit the two of them before sitting beside him and grabbing his hands with an excited expression. It had been a long time since she had anyone to join her during casting, let alone sitting with her here. It was hard to trust the others, as the others were quite strict on how they wanted the perfect female student to be.

It was competition for the pointless, the only reward was popularity, but what's the point of being fake for others your whole life?

Going back, Max looked right back at her and softly smiled, which only made Suz feel even more reassured that Max and her would be great friends.

"Close your eyes and repeat after me," she said calmly as she shut her eyes and smiled softly. He did the same and together they had enchanted the protection spell.

Despite the lack of knowledge Max had on magick, he couldn't lie as he felt a sense surround him and engulf him. He felt safe and warm and he opened his eyes and looked at Suz when they were done.

"Thank the spirits now," she said thanks to thin air before letting go of Max's hands and heading back to her spell book. "That's it," she said.

"What?"

"That was all I needed you to do. I'll be chanting the hex on my own," she responded as she took out some ingredients. He shook his head slowly. "That ain't fair,"

She sighed softly and looked at him. "I volunteered to offer my services to you, but I couldn't have you getting hurt so I did the protection spell with you. The hex is a one man job; there's no need for you to help me on this one," though Max did want to be upset, he couldn't help but sigh as she smiled softly at him.

Her once excited state had become calm and peaceful, Max could tell. Her eyed were half kissed as she lot a white candle and hummed a little tune. He sighed again, this time defeating and he sat up. "Alright, I'm gonna go now," he said to her.

She nodded and waved to him as she shut her eyes and began the incantation. It was obvious that she did not need any distractions so he crawled out in silence and lowered himself down the ladder before checking to see if anyone was there and hurriedly headed out.

What a strange girl Suz was and yet, she was interesting and full of secrets. Max walked down the empty halls and grabbed his books for his next class.

The rest of his day would continue on, but his calm demeanor continued with Max as well and before he knew it he was being picked up from school by his dad, who was surprisingly more quiet than usual. 

_ "Blasted thing!" _

_ The sound of glass crashing echoed through the walls as the children hid, afraid of the sudden rage that carried out. _

_ They hurried to their chamber as the man panted and looked up at the shrine before him. The cross with The Lord stood up high, staring down at him. _

_ He fell to his knees, the pain tolerable as the glass broke through the thin layer of skin. _

_ "Oh Lord up above, please bring me the gift, please return the vessel, and may it be destroyed by the action of sin, please my lord.." _

_ He expected an answer. And none came. _

_ "PLEASE MY LORD!" _

_ "RETURN THE VESSEL!" _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of Archive of our own! I'm glad to be posting my work here, and I do hope you enjoy! Criticism is appreciated, please refrain from harassing, thank you!


End file.
